


X's and 00's

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Protective Parents, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most would agree that a secret agent and quratermaster working for MI6 are not the best vocations for ones adopting a child. However Eggsy Unwin's current status leaves them little choice but to take the risk and bring him into their lives. Almost without them realizing it they become a family in the true sense and somehow manage to keep the world safe at the same time.</p><p>Inspired by the one shots in 10,000 Tomorrows *Final Pairing is Harry/Eggsy/Merlin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

“You’ve got to be joking.”

James looked down at the paperwork put in front of him. “You can’t be serious.”

Q did his best to not seem amused but he could tell by James’ expression that he was failing “You can deny it all you want James but the logic is irrefutable. Gary Unwin is your cousin and you are his last relative.”

James looked down at the packet again and a picture of a sullen little boy was looking back at him. There was a sharpness to his gaze that said he had seen more than an average eleven year old had, far more than he should. His father had died just before Christmas when he was very young, his mother had married an abusive man who had brutalized her until Gary and Daisy had been removed from her care.

Daisy was Gary’s half sister and was still little more than a baby. Mr. Baker’s sister who was unable to have children of her own was all too happy to take on little Daisy, but she had no way of also taking on a rapidly growing boy. That left Gary to the mercy of the courts. Except there was also James.

He flipped the file shut and held it back out to Q. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Consider it a mission James.” Q’s infuriating smirk was still in place.

“We haven’t discussed having children.” James trumped, he felt cornered and didn’t like it.

At this Q did seem to pause. It was true that they had never discussed what the future would hold for them. They had been living together for little more than a year, dated for several months before that. With their careers anything more than a cat seemed like an unnecessary risk. “His chances at getting a good home are very slim. I believe between the two of us and MI6’s resources it could be manageable.”

James turned on his heel to find M. Q was obviously being unreasonable about all of this.

 

M’s bright eyes looked at him over her tea cup and her lips were pursed in amusement “James I can’t say this is an ideal scenario, but it’s not as if he’s an infant. You and the Quartermaster seem to make your current living arrangement work. Plus you will have the resources MI6 offers all its employees with families.”

James stared at her for a moment in surprise before his eyes narrowed “Q got to you already didn’t he?”

M gave no reaction but to push the file back towards him “You know he reminds me a bit of you.”

He was outnumbered and out maneuvered.

 

 

He went to pick up Gary. The boy was swinging his feet on a bench with a large pack by his side. His face was blank but there was a slight scowl to his lips. Against his will James felt a small pang of sympathy. He remembered waiting for his elderly aunt at the train station. The feeling of being alone and a bit unwanted. He cleared his throat “Gary Unwin?”

The boy perked up but that guarded expression never went away “Eggsy.”

Where there had been a pang of sympathy there was not a small twinge of irritation “Fine Eggsy. I’m James Bond…your cousin.”

The boy looked him over, especially his suit “You don’ look like yer related to me.”

Cousin was admittedly a loose term; Lee Unwin had been an Uncle of sorts but a bit removed. Still they were family. “Well I’m sorry to tell you that I am. I’m going to be your guardian; you’ll be living with me and my partner Quinn.”

That got a bit of a reaction from ‘Eggsy’ but he didn’t say anything. Just picked up his bag and stood “Well then are we goin?”

James made a small snort. At least the kid wasn’t easily shaken. He had another pang of sympathy. He had read the reports. He probably learned not to show any weakness. “Let’s go then.”

 

Q was waiting for them when they returned to the flat. The guest bedroom would now be Eggsy’s and Q had spent the day securing any weapons and carefully building hidden vaults and installing them. They had also discussed self defense courses for the boy and getting his biometrics installed in their security systems.

Eggsy let out a low whistle but didn’t set down his pack “Nice place.” He muttered and looked cautiously at Q “So yer his partner then?”

Q glanced at James who gave a small shrug “Yes I’m Quinn though James has a terribly annoying habit of calling me Q.”

Eggsy nodded and seemed a little lost as he looked around at their flat. Picking up on the shift in mood James spoke up “He prefers to be called Eggsy.”

They showed Eggsy to his room and encouraged him to feel at home. He closed the door and they heard the lock click into place. Q spoke through the door that they would let him know when dinner was ready and they received a noise of acknowledgement.

Going into the kitchen they had a silent conversation. From his file James knew they weren’t getting a regular kid, but Eggsy’s cagey behavior made him wonder how bad things had been with his stepfather. At least the sister had gotten out before she was too old. Eggsy would have to relearn normal and that was a challenging concept with their work. Still thinking back about the boy swinging his legs on a bench, waiting for someone to come for him that blank expression on his face….James knew they had done the right thing. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you guys like it!

 

 

 

Living with Eggsy was a lesson in the unexpected.

He stayed quiet, was polite, and often spent his time in his room. He avoided making eye contact with them and always spoke with his face to the ground and his hands clenched into fists. The first few weeks they kept finding destroyed toys and clothing hidden in the trash. When they confronted him Eggsy just stared at the ground with an angry expression but with fear in his eyes. He always apologized but never explained why.

James and Q both thought that he was adjusting poorly.

 

James studied the amber whisky in his glass as he thought about his young cousin. He had tried a few pathetic attempts to talk to him but they had only proved the boy was locked up tight as a vault. It had been hard on Q who had cleaned Eggsy’s room to find he was tracking their food. He had notes about what they had eaten each day, what time the meals had been, if there had been enough for seconds. Eggsy’s distrust ran deep and they weren’t sure how to bridge that gap.

He drummed his fingers on the desk and thought back to his own childhood. He hadn’t reacted to such an extreme measure when he had moved in with his aunt. But the distrust had still been there, the urge to lock himself away, to keep everyone out. His elderly aunt had either not noticed or cared; but Eggsy needed to know that they were on his side. M had been generous enough to give him some leave while they all adjusted to the new living arrangement. She would no doubt want something in return, but for now he was just thankful.

He thought over the few conversations that he had managed with Eggsy and tried to think of anything that had spiked the boy’s interest even mildly. He took a slow sip from his glass and pondered each word and exchange before he stumbled on something. Something that Eggsy had let slip.

 

 

_James had gone to collect Eggsy for breakfast. When he knocked on the boy’s door there was no response but there usually wasn’t. Eggsy was still getting used to the fact they knocked every time. “Eggsy, breakfast is ready.”_

_It felt so unusually domestic to open the door to check on Eggsy that it took him a minute to realize Eggsy was stretching, and stretching quite well. His ankle was currently near his ear, not quite but with more practice James had no doubt it would be a full stretch one day. “Very impressive.”_

_With a start Eggsy dropped his leg and turned to face James with wide eyes. “It wasn’t nothin’ just…helps me wake up is all.”_

_Sensing that this was an important topic James pretended to drop it. Maybe he could have Q research Eggsy’s education and see if he had any experience with gymnastics._

 

Q had found out that Eggsy had been in an athletic program until very recently. They had found a few programs at Eggsy’s new school and carefully left the pamphlets on the table for breakfast the next morning. This time Eggsy came without prompting and took his seat at the table just as Q set a plate in front of him.

As always he looked up to make sure he could eat before digging in. He took a few bites before his eye caught on the leaflets and he swallowed loudly before looking back between James and Q “What are those for?”

Q smiled and pushed them forward “We thought they might interest you.”

Eggsy looked between the two of them and then to the pamphlets. He tried to shrug them off “It looks cool.” He looked back down at his plate but his eyes kept glancing to the papers.

He had tried Q’s way of being delicate, of being respectful, of not pushing. All that had done was put Eggsy on edge and accomplish nothing. It was time for 007’s way.

Q recognized that glint in James’ eye and mentally prepared himself for whatever might happen. He had been 007’s handler enough times to know when the Agent was about to take a risk he thought was necessary.

“We thought you might like it. But if you don’t think you’re good enough to join we’ll just forget about it.” James’ voice was hard but not cold. There was a slight turn of his lips as he didn’t break eye contact with Eggsy.

Eggy’s mouth dropped open and for the first time a real flash of emotion crossed his face “Oi I’m good enough!”

James clapped his hands “Excellent then you had best pick a program and not dawdle. I would hate to think you were scared of showing us how good you are.”

As Q watched the exchange he couldn’t help but hide his smile behind his tea cup. The family resemblance was all there if one knew where to look.

 

When Eggsy won a second place medal in his first gymnastic tournament the first thing he did was run up to James and wave it in his face “Take that old man!”

James laughed as he picked the boy up in a hearty hug “I’m very proud.” He ruffled Eggy’s hair “But really second place maybe you were holding back?”

Eggsy punched him in the shoulder “I would never!”

Q collected their things and shortly after arriving home the medal was proudly displayed in a case of its own along with a newspaper clipping of the tournament that showed a picture of Eggsy spinning through the air.

Perhaps they could make this work after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you like this one!

 

 

 

They had their first real conflict with Eggsy living with them the second time James got seriously injured on a mission.

There were plans and contingencies in place of course. The excuse of a long business trip was their standard for when James was gone and Q explained he often worked long days at the office. Eggsy seemed suspicious that they seemed to be busy around the same time and have time off at the same time but he never actively questioned it.

Until the night James came home injured out of instinct rather than going to medical as he had planned. The second James opened the door he knew he had made a terrible mistake. There was Eggsy standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk and his eyes went impossibly wide as he watched the blood drip onto the tile. He hadn’t meant to come here. He had meant to go to medical like he promised Q. He was just in so much pain, the mission had run long and the drugs he had taken to keep himself awake messed with his foresight and planning.

So here he was, bleeding out in front of Eggsy who was home alone and supposed to be in bed. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” For some reason James’ brain told him this was an acceptable thing to say in this situation.

Eggsy had the presence of mind to at least set down the milk glass carefully on the top before he hurried over. “Yer bleedin’” Q had been working on his enunciation but it was a slow process.

“It’s merely a scratch I assure you. Would you be so kind as to call Q for me? On the work cell he gave you.” James was starting to feel numbness in his limbs and knew he was only a few minutes from passing out. He had no idea how they were going to explain this to Eggsy but he didn’t wish to scar the boy further by dying in front of him.

“He’s too far away. Let me get the kit.” Eggsy hurried to the master bathroom and came back with the fully stocked medical supply kit they had hidden there. The key word of course being _hidden_.

James didn’t have time to ask before Eggsy pulled him into a dining room chair and began cutting away his clothing with the trauma scissors. He was methodical as he washed away the blood and cleaned the wounds. He did everything with a sense of familiarity from getting the warm water and towels to bandaging the small cuts and even stitching up a few of the larger ones. Eggsy looked at the leg and frowned “We need somethin’ to splint it with. I could break a leg off a chair but Q would be cross.”

There were standard pain killers in the kit as well and as soon as James had seen them he asked Eggsy for four. Instead of swallowing them down with a nice brandy Eggsy had given him a glass of water and a stern look. He must be learning that from Q as well. “I imagine so. Even more if I die here at the dining table.”

Without warning Eggsy slapped one of the smaller cuts. “Don’ you say that!” The fierce expression on his face was not one that James had seen before. It was sure to have its own story and one that James was keen to hear when the time was right.

The front door open and James had his gun pointed at it out of instinct. He had refused to let it go even when Eggsy had tried to pry it out of his hands to clean the busted knuckles. Slowly he lowered it “Welcome home Q.”

Staring at the scene in front of him it took even Q’s marvelous brain a moment to process it. “James I thought we had talked about this.” His voice was even but his eyes were darting between he and Eggsy at a nearly impossible rate.

James tried to shrug and all that got him was Eggsy hissing at him to stay still and Q rushing over to hold him in place. “We did. We had plans. They were lovely plans. But I’m afraid certain habits are hard to break.”

Q gave James such a look that said they would be talking more about these habits in the future. Sometime when Eggsy was not present to hear the threats Q was already imagining. He finally took a moment to look at the work Eggsy was doing. It wasn’t up to MI6 standard of course, but it was a far better cry than James usually accomplished on his own. Certainly above the skill level most eleven year olds would posses.

When the fear of unconsciousness had passed Q had agreed to the breaking of one of the chairs to help splint the leg since James was insisting he might as well skip going to medical until tomorrow. “We need a different set anyways. Some tech picked it out when we were furnishing the place, it’s time to make it more our own.” Q said before casually dismantling the chair.

 

James was placed into bed and Q called MI6 to let them know he was no longer MIA and that they would be in the next day to have him checked out by a professional. With that taken care of Q made tea more out of habit than desire but made sure to make Eggsy’s tea with extra milk and sugar. He was going to educate him on the proper way of enjoying tea but tonight was not the night for lessons. “Here you go Eggsy.”

The boy took the cup and smiled when he saw the color. He knew what tea meant to Q and to see it doctored in such a way he knew that he wasn’t in trouble for helping James. He didn’t think he would be but he didn’t know for sure. It was still hard for him to trust life could be this good.

Q waited until they had each had a few sips before starting gently “I’ll understand if you don’t want to talk about it. But maybe you do and it’s hard for you to bring it up first. You seemed to know a lot about taking care of an injured person. Those were not light injuries either.”

Eggsy liked Q. He liked James too of course. He thought they worked well together, James was usually more straight forward and demanding while Q was less black and white and more pragmatic. He hadn’t thought anything of it when he went to get the kit he’d found and started working on James. Habit seemed to be the theme of the night. It was habit for him to take care of injuries. “My stepdad ain't nice.” He started.

Q braced himself for what he might find out. He had of course read every file there was on Eggsy and his living situation before coming to them. Still there were some things that never made the paperwork. Some things that only those who had been there knew.

“Mum got beat a lot. Sometimes it was just bruising when he was in a foul mood and sometimes it was more. She never went to the clinic. She knew they would ask questions, she was afraid they’d take us away from her.” He gave a half smile; despite everything her fears had come true.

“He didn’t wail on me too bad. Mainly cuz mum would step in and take it. But sometimes she was too hurt or sad to do anything for herself. So I would try to take care of her. Took me awhile to learn what everything was for.” He gave a small sad laugh “One time I almost used eyewash to clean a cut. She caught me in time and we laughed until we were crying. Just crying their on the bathroom floor holdin’ each other and wondering how things turned out like this.”

He stirred his tea listlessly “She always promised it’d be the last time. That she’d never let him hurt her like that again.” He gave a half shrug “Guess it don’t matter anymore.”

Q had listened and kept his face neutral even when inside he felt like screaming. He looked down at his own tea which was starting to get cold “I lived in a boys home until my half brother found me. I was always small for my age. Thin. Sickly. An easy target for the other boys.”

Eggsy looked up, half defensive as if expecting Q to say he _understood_. He was tired of people telling him that. He wanted Q and James to be different.

Q looked up at Eggsy and smiled softly “But I’ve never had to take care of my own mother. I’ve never had the responsibility of looking after a sibling when I wasn’t even old enough to take care of myself. I don’t know how it felt when you were bandaging your mother. I don’t know how it felt when you watched your stepfather beat her. I don’t know you Eggsy.” He paused and seemed to read in Eggsy’s expression that he could continue “But I want to. More than anything Eggsy I want us to be a family. There are certain things we couldn’t tell you. Some of that will change after tonight and some of it won’t. But we do care about you Eggsy, and we do want you here.”

Eggsy wasn’t used to having these kind of emotions. He was used to anger and frustration and fear. But this…swelling in his chest felt new and old at the same time. He swallowed and tried to blink back tears “I want ta be here too…and even if you can’t tell me nuthin’ or even if I have to wait till I’m old enough or whatever…I want ta stay with you.”

With that settled they finished their cold tea in silence before a shout came from the bedroom “If you’re all done out there could I please have some brandy now!”

Q and Eggsy turned to the direction of the bedroom at the same time wearing the same peeved expression as they said in unison “ _No!_ ”

 

Perhaps they could be a family after all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like where this story is going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Eggsy makes a new friend!

 

 

 

Alec hadn’t talked to him since Vesper. He could understand. During that time he was crazy, willing to throw it all away for a woman who was nothing more than a lie. He had been welcomed back into the MI6 fold, they watched him more closely now, but since his relationship with Q and now with Eggsy they were certain he wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t know what would make it right. He wasn’t even sure if he deserved to make it right again. After all a man like him could only have so much happiness. With all the things he had done, he couldn’t permit himself to risk that happiness. Q was well equipped to deal with threats should they come, and Eggsy…well they were working on that.

Apparently he didn’t have to do anything to make it right.

 

 

Eggsy knew he was supposed to stay in the lobby. A fact that had been expressly explained to him in painful detail by Q who had to come back to work and do emergency supervision on a mission. He was supposed to stay here with his game and play it until James or someone took him home. He didn’t know why but for the time being he wasn’t allowed to stay home alone. He figured it had to do with the reason Q was called back after already doing a twelve hour shift.

Two hours had ticked by and his patience had officially worn out. He eyed the security guards and noticed that they changed shifts every half hour. Probably to keep them sharp and alert or whatever. He smiled as he watched a clumsy tech looking guy leave and he pretended he was going to the bathroom and accidently bumped into him “Sorry mate.” He muttered before shuffling off.

The man didn’t even turn and acknowledge him as he hurried out the door. He looked a bit worse for wear so maybe he’d been here for a long time. Whatever he got his keycard. He got into the stall and looked at the card. It looked like a simple bag and access card combination. He checked his watch and smiled. Time to have a little fun.

Getting past the guards as they changed was easy. He just walked like he belonged there and flashed his badge. They eased up once they saw the tech badge. “Getting younger every year.” One of them joked. He wondered what that meant but hurried past. He didn’t have too long before Q might notice he was gone.

Wandering around got boring fast. There were hallways and hallways and levels. He had no idea where he really wanted to go. He had just wanted to see if he could sneak in and he did. He was lurking around trying to figure out what he wanted to do next when he bumped into someone doing the same thing.

“Oi watch it!” He muttered as he pushed himself off the ground and looked up at the bloke who bulldozed into him. He was tall and kinda bulky with shaggy blond hair and a few scars on his face. Eggsy noticed his suit was nice like James’ but more rumpled looking like he didn’t take care of it very well. His shoes were scuffed too and…there was blood on the cuffs of his shirt. “You alright?”

The man looked down at him obviously confused before they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Eggsy was hauled up and pushed down an alcove as the man motioned for him to be quiet. Since he wasn’t actually supposed to be here and he had a few ideas about what his guardians did he decided it would be best to listen.

When the footsteps passed the man pulled away “Sorry about that. Bloody medical is a menace they’re always trying to track me down with their flimsy excuses. A cracked rib? Does anyone really need to be treated for one of those anymore?”

Eggsy wasn’t sure what to say “Well…if it’s cracked can’t it break and puncture a lung or somethin’?”

The man looked down at him “That’s why you try not to let anything hit it for awhile.” They stood there for a few seconds before the man held out his hand “The name is Alec Trevelyan.”

Eggsy held out his own and shook it. He noticed there were a few scars on the hand as well “Eggsy Unwin.”

Alec’s look was sharp “You’re not supposed to be here are you?”

“Not technically.”

The sharp look turned into a grin “Want to go blow something up? I like scamps like you.”

Eggsy’s day just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

 

James was going to string the guards up by their entrails and dangle them from the top of the building like marionettes. “He’s a _child_. How could you lose him?!”

“James.”

“We’re sorry sir there was a shift change and he must have slipped out or maybe he’s in the bathroom or….I don’t know!” The guard in his left hand sputtered out while the guard in his right hand seemed to be praying. He was holding both of them by their necks and his grip was only getting tighter.

“James.”

“If anything has happened to him I’ll make personally sure every breath you take or the rest of your life is more painful than the last.”

“James!”

Q’s voice finally broke through and James let the guards fall to the ground in a pile as he turned and saw that Q wasn’t even looking at him but his fingers were flying around his tablet. “What is it?”

Finally looking up Q turned the tablet so he could see the video footage of Eggsy nicking a tech’s pass and then simply walking past the guards looking for all the world as though he belonged. “It seems he got bored waiting for us.”

James gave a small proud smile “He’s a natural.” His expression turned dark “It’s a shame I’m going to have to kill him.”

Q struggled to not roll his eyes. Had he really done something so terrible that he deserved _two_ Bonds in his life? At least one of them he could help make sure turned out right. The other was already too far gone. “There’s no need for that. I turned the tracker I put on him online. It appears that he is perfectly safe in the…oh dear.”

James was not a man of patience and it had been all used up when he came by to take Eggsy home and found his cousin missing. “What is it?”

Q looked up and for the first time he had a tiny look of fear on his face “It seems he’s in weapons testing room eight.”

 

 

“Oh that was cool!” Eggsy gushed as he watched the flames slowly die out. He turned and high fived Alec who was now officially his best friend _ever_.

Alec was laughing so hard he was slightly worried about his cracked rib. He grinned at the boy “Now wait until you see it with a few of my personalized adjustments. Bigger flames. Lasts longer. Damn near impossible to stop really.”

They were about to light off another round when the room was powered down and a voice came over the intercom “ _Eggsy Unwin you come out there right now!_ ”

“Uh oh.” Eggsy put down the flamethrower carefully and sighed. It was nice having freedom while it lasted. He wondered how long he might be grounded. A year? _Five_ years?

Alec looked at him curiously and followed him out. He had been meaning to ask what the boy was doing here in the first place. It seemed like he was about to get his answer.

Q was furious as Eggsy stepped out of the testing room. It would have been comical to see him in his large sweater nearly tapping his foot in irritation if the worry wasn’t so clear on his face. Eggsy didn’t have long to take it in before Q was grabbing him by the shoulders and nearly shaking him “We were so worried! Do you have any idea what we thought had happened?!”

Eggsy looked down shamefully. He knew what James and Q did was dangerous, no doubt when they found out he was missing they thought the worst. “I’m sorry…I was just bored.”

James made a choked sound that was almost amusement. “Bored? You nearly gave Q and I a hernia because you were _bored_? Not to mention the trauma the guards went through.”

Eggsy’s brows furrowed in confusion “I didn’ do nothing to the guards.”

Q looked smug as he straightened Eggsy’s hair “No you didn’t. James did when he went to pick you up and you were missing. They might need counseling for several years.”

James made a muttered noise that sounded suspiciously like ‘They deserved it.’

Remembering his new friend Eggsy perked up “Besides I wasn’t alone! Alec was with me. He’s one of you guys right? Couldn’t be safer.”

Alec had been enjoying his background role. He hadn’t really seen James since…well since then. He had seen the Quartermaster a few times and he knew that they were together. He hadn’t known they had a bloody _child_. “I was dodging Medical he was dodging guards. We found out we had a lot in common.” He was doing his best to appear casual and not look at James at the same time.

Q frowned when he realized who Eggsy had been with. He looked at James out of the corner of his eye and saw that his suspicions were correct. This was the Alec that James talked about with so much regret. Vesper had done more than just a number on James. She had destroyed his one real relationship as well. “Well that’s hardly reassuring.”

Eggsy had the sense that something was going on he was missing and frowned as he looked between Alec and James. “I’m sorry I worried ya. But I was having fun with Alec and he wouldn’t even let me try to use the big flamethrower. Just the little one.”

James couldn’t help a snort of amusement “Oh yes quite the responsible one.” He gave a glance to his old friend and there was a small smile on his lips.

Alec looked down and saw that Eggsy seemed to be pleading with him. There was no way the boy knew their history but apparently it was obvious enough even to him. “Yes well at least I don’t go jumping off trains and bridges for a lark.”

Q wasn’t sure what was happening but he had the sense that more progress had been made between Alec and James in these past few minutes than in the last few years. He looked at Eggsy and winked “Well its best we go home. The crisis has been averted and I believe we could all use some dinner. You’re more than welcome to join us Alec. Since you’ve been so dutiful in looking after Eggsy for us.”

Grinning Alec ruffled the boy’s hair “Maybe next time. I…should probably go to Medical.”

They all knew that was a lie; but it was at least a step in the right direction.

 

 

There was no way Alec would ever willingly go to Medical.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Eggsy might have a few more adventures at MI6


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's going down!

Q was the one who got the call.

He was working at his desk at Q branch overseeing 007’s mission in Berlin when his personal phone buzzed next to him. Right now they were only doing surveillance and waiting so he risked a glance away from the computer to see EGGSY flash across the screen. “Hold on a moment 007 I’m receiving a call.”

James on the other end adjusted his rifle and leaned back against the chimney he was camped out on. His target wasn’t due to arrive for another thirty minutes but he preferred to be early in cases like this. “Eggsy?”

Q gave a hum of confirmation “Shall I put us on conference?”

Taking another glance at the arrival point James shrugged “Why not?”

Q pressed the conference button and their world dissolved into one of their most frequent nightmares.

“We have the boy. Stay absolutely silent and we will give you instructions on how to retrieve him.” A heavy man’s voice was on the other line and his accent placed him as Eastern European but one who had also spent at least several years in England. There was a sudden crash in the background and what was no doubt violent cursing followed.

Q realized he recognized the dialect and he narrowed his eyes as he listened to the conversation and simultaneously typed an urgent email to M and Tanner.

_“How did he get loose?!”_

_“He’s like an animal he bit me!”_

_“Tie him to the chair. Use chains if you must!”_

There was a stream of more cursing and then the sound of a shout. _“The little bastard drew blood!”_

Then came the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh and most likely impacting the bone beneath. _“There that should keep him quite for awhile.”_

 

Q’s mind raced with information. He knew that there was no plausible way to get James home in time to deal with the situation. He muted so that only James could hear him “Continue with the mission as planned. I’ll handle this.”

James said nothing but he could hear the silent anger and he also knew that James’ target might not get the clean death they originally planned. However priorities must be made. Q would handle the situation with Eggsy personally and James would continue to carry out his mission. He put R onto James’ headset and shut the door to his office. They were the only one besides him that James would listen to at a time like this and now he would be doubly motivated to complete the mission on time and most importantly efficiently.

“Are you still listening?” The voice continued this time in English.

“I am here and you have my full attention. What do you demand?” Q made sure to keep his voice level even as he silently communicated with M and pulled up a new screen on his laptop. Depending on how complex the organization he was dealing with was he might have to move to his desktop computer but he was already activating Eggsy’s tracker and thinking of all the ways he would decimate those who dare lay a hand on the boy he was quickly thinking of as a son.

“We want information and if you give it and our mission is a success we will return the boy alive and mostly unharmed.” There was a stiffness to the words at the end. So they had been instructed not to hurt Eggsy and had been forced to violate that order. _Good show Eggsy._

“Very well…what information do you require?” The games had begun.

 

Unfortunately for the kidnappers James had called Alec and he had shown up to Q branch within five minutes with the big flamethrower at the ready. “How did you even get that out of storage? Only myself or R have the necessary bypasses…oh never mind.” Q was tracking Eggsy’s device as he readied the information for the kidnappers.

The Russian grinned “Only the best for my _молодой друг_. (young friend)” Though there was a smile on his lips he there was a dangerous glint to his eyes that said he would ensure that those who had taken Eggsy suffered painfully.

Q looked at him only a second longer before adjusting his glasses “Very well they are due to call back in five minutes with the rest of their demands. I have fed them some data but it was not vital. They seem to be working on old information making this game turn in our favor.”

Alec gave a short not “Just tell me where to be.”

 

In all Eggsy was rather unimpressed with his kidnappers. He was now thirteen and honestly felt insulted he hadn't been kidnapped sooner. He had put up quite a fight before they were able to subdue him on his way home from school. He burned with the knowledge that a few more years and a bit more bulk and he could have held his own against them. As it was the two adults had been able to force him into the SVU that was driven by a third and he screamed and struggled every minute until the rag was placed over his nose and mouth.

When they had taken him to the warehouse he pretended to still be out of it before the one with the keys stepped too close and he clamped his teeth around the man’s arm and refused to let go until he tasted blood and there was a sudden impact on the side of his head. His last thought was joy that the blood he tasted wasn’t his own.

When he came too there was shouting in various languages and he was able to pick out the sound of Alec laughing and flames dancing in the distance; then Q appeared before him.

“There you are Eggsy. I was beginning to worry.” Q smiled but Eggsy could tell that he had been frowning a lot today. “We’d best get out of here now while the place is still standing. A bomb is set to go off in about a minute.”

Eggsy’s head was throbbing in pain “Alec brought a bomb?”

Q unlocked the chains that were holding him and Eggsy absently noticed that the keys had a bit of blood on them “Goodness no he’s still on probation from all explosives. No he’s got the flamethrower I brought the bomb.”

Eggsy felt too confused to really follow “You’re here? And you brought a bomb?”

They were outside the warehouse and packing into one of MI6’s cars, Alec dove into the driver seat and they took off so fast Eggsy’s world spun for a few solid minutes. When the world righted itself again Q was muttering about how filthy he was as he used his handkerchief to wipe away the dirt and blood “Of course I came for you Eggsy. You’re ours now.”

Eggsy blinked blearily up at Q’s face until it slowly turned into vague shapes and eventual darkness. But he wasn’t afraid of the darkness this time because Q’s words were wrapped around him like a blanket.

 

Once Eggsy was secured in Medical Q felt as though all the tension that had been holding him upright was suddenly bleed out and he felt anchorless. While it was true that it was not easy to go through this every time James got himself injured Q realized he was far less prepared to see Eggsy dwarfed by the medical bed and pale against the pure white of the hospital sheets.

He didn’t realize he was trembling until Alec’s arm wrapped around him. “I just spoke to James he will be here within moments. Please have a seat Quartermaster you are scaring me.”

Hot tea was pressed into his palm but Q didn’t even feel the burn. How had this happened so easily? All of their preparations, all of the training they had been putting into Eggsy had been blown away by a few lucky seconds and Eggsy’s own limitations. Originally Q had been adamant that Eggsy would not carry a weapon but now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe a pen with a stunner in one end and a blade in the other? It would be small and easily concealed and then maybe next time he wouldn’t have to see Eggsy all bruised and bloody for want of a simple bit of self defense.

“He’s been like this since they took Eggsy into his room…” Alec’s voice drifted across his mind but the words were meaningless to him.

“Q…Q… _Quinn_ …please answer me.” James’ voice was soft and incessant and Q found himself turning towards it without conscious thought. James’ solid front met his chest and a warm blanket was wrapped around his back.

James and Alec were discussing something in Russian but he couldn’t make it out. All he could think about was bursting into that warehouse and finding Eggsy bloody and limp in a chair held by chains. Suddenly Q seemed to come to life as he growled “Those men had better be dead.”

It was silent for a moment before he realized both Alec and James were looking at him in offended disbelief as they said at the same time “Of course they are.”

Q smiled and felt something soften inside of him. Those disgusting men would never harm Eggsy again. A thought twinged in his mind. There was another way of preventing such a thing from repeating in the future. He had been reluctant to get his family involve but his brothers had both expressed interest in being more involved with his life. Perhaps now was the right time after all.

 

He groaned. He’d have to call Mycroft in the morning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Q's family next! Also...would anyone be adverse to James/Q/Alec? They're one of my OT3's and I see them sneaking into this story...Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet the family! Also I James/Q will still be one of the main pairings but James/Q/Alec will feature from time to time. (Their relationship will be explained on the way) Hope you guys like this update!

 

 

 

Mycroft’s reaction to Eggsy was…interesting.

  
Shortly after Eggsy’s abduction Quinn had been in contact with both of his brothers and it was decided they would meet formally over dinner at Mycroft’s townhouse. A few hours before they were due to leave Eggsy had shyly come out of his room in a peculiar mixture of outfits. He had trainers with black dress socks, with khaki shorts, a white button up and his favorite black and gold snapback. 

Quinn had been feeding the cats when he came out and he and the two felines paused as they stared at their little egg. “Fascinating choice of attire Eggsy.” Q finally uttered. It had been very hard to suppress his laughter and he was still struggling not to snort. 

Eggsy’s expression darkened and his hands clenched into fists “I don’ know what to wear.” He said softly but Q could see the tears of frustration already budding in the corners of Eggsy’s eyes.   
  
Setting down the food and dancing around the two cats Grace and Secret. They were both ginger cats that had white mittens but Secret had a white tip to her tail. They had been standoffish when Eggsy had first arrived but now could be found sleeping with him most nights. 

Standing in front of Eggsy Q looked over the outfit once more and reminded himself to save the security footage of this for later. “Just wear what makes you happy. Honestly Mycroft is going to be himself no matter what you’re wearing you might as well be comfortable.” 

Eggsy looked down at his trainers “I want t’ wear my favorite hoodie and regular pants.” 

Looking down Q smiled and couldn’t help but remove Eggsy’s cap and ruffle his hair “Then wear that then. James will be in one of his suits and I shall wear my cardigans as always. Mycroft is family he wants us to be comfortable.” 

James chose that moment to come out from the bedroom fixing his tie. He paused as he looked over Q and Eggsy and grinned “Lovely outfit.” 

Q gave James a pointed look before ushering Eggsy back into his room to finish getting dressed. He then rounded on James “He’s feeling self conscious please be kind to him.” 

James shrugged but nodded. Truthfully he wasn’t completely ecstatic to be visiting Mycroft either. He had met him only a handful of times and each time it was to be vaguely threatened regarding Quinn’s welfare. He looked at Eggsy’s closed door and realized he could have been a bit better. He mentally dared Mycroft or Sherlock to say anything untoward Eggsy. “Will John be coming?” That was his only hope of sanity for the evening. 

Q put away the cat food and absently petted Grace “I believe so.” 

James poured himself a small finger of brandy and prayed they get through the evening in one piece. 

Q came up from behind him and stole the glass out of his hand before expertly sipping it revealing the long line of his throat “Do try to behave yourself tonight James.”   
Sharp blue eyes watched as Q’s throat worked to swallow and they darkened with heat “As you say Quartermaster.”

 

 

  
They were welcomed inside by one of Mycroft’s household staff. He had only two but both were five star chefs with assassin level training. Eggsy felt uncomfortable as the offered to take his coat he found himself clutching at his hoodie and looking to Quinn. 

“He’d prefer to keep it on if you don’t mind.” Q stepped in and smiled down at Eggsy. There were still some hard adjustments they were going through regarding Eggsy’s upbringing. It wasn’t very long ago that he lived in the Estates where it was unlikely one would ever work in a house of this standing, much less be a member of the family. Q tried to make the change as easy for him as possible. 

Mycroft met them in the foyer his expression was grim as usual but Q could see he was as tense as the rest of them. His eyes were locked on Eggsy as he looked the boy over and seemed to linger on his hat and coat. “Good Evening.” No doubt there were other words he had wanted to say but he seemed to move past them for now. 

Eggsy looked up at the tall man. He seemed stern but for some reason he got the impression that he was just hiding behind that. “Hello.” He was proud that his accent wasn’t too strong. It still slipped out when he was angry or nervous but he was determined to make a good impression. 

“Mycroft this is Gary Unwin. He prefers to go by Eggsy.” Quinn smiled as he stepped forward and laid a protective hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. He waited for some biting commentary but none came forth. 

“Eggsy it is then. I hope you don’t mind I looked a little bit into your file.” He ignored the way Eggsy tensed at that “Your father was a rather impressive military man.” 

“Thank you sir.” Eggsy was usually more fire and spit but tonight he was too unsure to risk saying the wrong thing. Mum had never talked about dad before and he wanted to know more about him. He knew he died a hero but after Dean moved in they didn’t talk about him anymore. He was also pretty sure that Dean had thrown most of his old belongings away.

Mycroft’s expression seemed to finally soften “There’s no need for that. We’re family. You may call me Mycroft. Mother would be beside herself if she heard you calling me ‘Sir’.”   
Eggsy grinned then and the shuttered expression he had been wearing fell away.

 

They entered the dining room where Sherlock and John were already waiting. Sherlock’s expression appeared bored but his eyes were locked on the small group as they entered the room. 

He wore a tight purple button up and black slacks while John was in a comfortable sweater. It helped put Eggsy a little bit at ease that Q had told the truth everyone seemed to wear what they preferred and no one made a fuss about it. 

John’s expression warmed when he saw James. He stood stiffly and shuffled his knee around to stand and clasp James on the back “Good to see you. I was afraid you’d find some reason to slink off.” 

Giving his usual charming smile James returned the gesture as he muttered “Don’t think I wasn’t tempted.” 

John nodded to Quinn before smiling down at Eggsy “Who are you then? I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I’m John Watson.” He held his hand out for Eggsy to shake. 

Eggsy still felt a little uncomfortable like his stomach was too tight but he muscled on as he always had and shook John’s hand “Gary Unwin…I go by Eggsy.” 

John’s eyebrows ticked up as he released Eggsy’s hand “Pleasure to meet you.” 

Tired of being ignored Sherlock stood and strode over to join the conversation. His expression was blank as he looked Eggsy over and he found quite a lot of useful information in a short time. He smirked and his lips parted to ask a question when John’s elbow hit him sharply in the side. 

Sherlock grunted and he realized the move had been masked by John’s bulky sweater. Apparently it served covert reasons as well as functional ones. “Sherlock Holmes. Tell me what have you got in your shoe?” 

He was rather disappointed that John thought he would say something along his usual questions to a _child_. Though he did think that some of his observations would be useful to Quinn and James later when they were in private. 

Eggsy shifted nervously “I’m allowed to have it. Q gave it to me.” 

While Eggsy was rapidly growing he was still roughly half of Sherlock’s height. Realizing this Sherlock knelt down and winked in conspiracy “I have no doubt about that. I only wondered if it was another one of his marvelous gadgets.” 

Eggsy looked to Q for confirmation before he lifted up his foot and pulled out the pen Q had made for him. “It’s got a taser on one end and a knife on the other. James wanted an exploding one but Quinn called him an idiot.” 

Gently taking the pen from Eggsy and looking it over Sherlock hummed in agreement “No doubt about that.” He gave the pen back and advised “I would put it in your left shoe rather than your right. You lead with your right foot and the pen makes you step awkwardly. Something that would be more hidden if it were in your left.” 

Eggsy looked at Sherlock for a moment before switching the pen to the other shoe “How did you do that?” The awe in his voice was unmistakable. 

“It’s really quite simple. Shall I make some more deductions for you as an example?” Though he tried to keep his tone level there was no mistaking the pride in Sherlock’s voice. 

“Yes please!”

 

The evening ended pleasantly with Eggsy being carried out by James. He had tried his best to stay awake but John kept putting food on his plate and Mycroft insisted they have drinks by the fire (coco for Eggsy). The combination of fullness and warmth did him in and his hat was now esque on his head. 

Mycroft gingerly took the hat off his head and looked it over “He wears this one often?” 

Quinn nodded “It’s his favorite. When we first got him we weren’t sure what clothes to buy. We tried everything then settled on taking him to the shops himself. It was the first thing he told us he wanted.” 

Looking down at the gaudy piece of attire Mycroft let a small fond smile slip. “Very well then. I’ll ensure it is returned to him promptly.” It was unspoken that he planned to place a tracker in it. A sign of affection from someone like Mycroft. 

Q wanted to insist that they had their own devices in place but thought better of it. This was his brother’s way of showing his acceptance of Eggsy into the family. Besides an extra tracker was not a terrible idea. Especially on something Eggsy wore almost every day. 

John joined them on the step and smiled after Eggsy “He’s a good lad. We’ll have to stop by more often to see him.” He turned to look at Sherlock who was standing behind him. 

“Indeed.” He was trying to remain aloof but they had all seen how endlessly Eggsy had questioned him about his deductions and it had not gone unnoticed that Sherlock had taught Eggsy a few of his ‘tricks’. 

Pleased with how the evening went Quinn smiled at his brothers “Until next time.” He followed the path James had already made to the car. Eggsy was already securely tucked in and James turned to wave them all goodnight.

 

 

Once they were in their own home and Eggsy in bed with Grace and Secret; Q and James shared another small drink as they thought about the evening. 

“That went well.” James had socialized and was as charming as ever but he had made sure to keep one eye on Eggsy all evening. He trusted that John would be behaved but the Holmes were an unpredictable element. 

Q thought about Sherlock and Mycroft’s reactions “Very well indeed. Mycroft is adding a bit of his own security to Eggsy’s surveillance and Sherlock seemed delighted by Eggsy’s questions.” 

Sherlock was the one that James had been the most worried about. Mycroft was well behaved even if he could be a bit cold and threatening at times. James had not been offended by Mycroft’s threats when they had first met. It was expected that an elder brother would worry about his youngest sibling. When he met Sherlock however their meeting had ended with James punching Sherlock in the face. 

Yes much better this time around. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this one! Thanks for reading!

 

 

 

“No absolutely not.” James growled before turning to leave the room. This conversation was over and that was final. 

“James!” Eggsy’s voice trailed after him but he refused to be stopped. Even if part of his brain was saying he shouldn’t be surprised he couldn’t bring himself to be rational at the moment.

He looked at Q who was typing away at his tablet and seemed to be ignoring the squabbling going on. Sensing James’ look Quinn paused long enough to return his gaze and while his expression was flat James could see the dare in his eyes. 

“You can’t possibly support this.” He had a sense that he was already loosing this battle but he was determined to stick it out as long as possible. 

Sighing and realizing none of his work would be getting done Quinn set aside his tablet for now. “While I can’t say I’m terribly enthusiastic about it is a legitimate form of exercise and muscle control and will no doubt come in handy for future situations.” 

“Oh so leaping off buildings and running up walls is the latest trend?!” James had seen Eggsy using parkour and when he was done being suitably impressed he became irrationally angry at the danger Eggsy was willingly putting himself in. Even if he could see the benefits to it. 

“I’m right here!” Eggsy had long gotten used to James’ tactic of avoiding confrontation by yelling and walking away and he had gotten used to it by shouting right back and following after. 

It hadn’t been a seamless transition of course. The first time James had truly yelled at Eggsy the boy had been nearly catatonic. They had learned their lesson and Q and James worked a little more on deciding what to do with Eggsy’s Stepfather. Now going on fourteen Eggsy had gained the confidence to yell back and that had been more than enough to reward Q and James. 

James drew in a sharp breath. He was being the unreasonable one here he knew. After all how many times had he done the very same thing even if he didn’t have the name for it? How many times had he done something even more dangerous like jumping off trains and bridges? He looked at Q mentally pleading for assistance. 

“I think James is just worried Eggsy. We both are; but we also realize we have no real reason to stop you or any way to enforce that even if we tried. I believe we would just like you to be more careful. Such as not _jumping on to moving vehicles_. That would be an excellent start.” 

Eggsy flushed, that had been where James had lost his temper. He had seen James watching with a dumbstruck expression and had decided to show off. So maybe jumping onto a moving car was a bit much. He could see that. “Alright.”

 

When Eggsy went back out to no doubt go jumping off more buildings Q crossed over and gently wrapped his arms around James. “I never thought you would be the over protective one…” 

There was a short choked laugh from James as he returned the embrace and slowly moved the Quartermaster against the kitchen counter “Well…That makes two of us I believe.”

He lowered his mouth to Q’s and ignored the cat that was twinning around his legs. “I think he’ll be properly entertained for the moment.” 

Q sighed into the kiss and started undoing James’ collar tracing the firm muscles that were revealed as he did so. “Indeed Mr. Bond?”

 

  
Eggsy felt a bit bad for worrying James like that but he thought it was pretty fucking cool. He stretched his legs and started to go for a proper run to get himself warmed up. He wanted to be an agent just like James when he got older. He figured he’d best start on his training now so he could keep up with the old man in the field. 

He was passing an alleyway when he heard a bit of noise. He frowned and looked down the walk. His hoodie was a mash of red and black helping him blend in as he silently crept down it. What he found was a posh guy in a suit soundly beating three men with an umbrella. His eyebrows rose up nearly to his hairline as he watched. He knew enough about fancy spy tech to know that wasn’t a regular brolly and that it wasn’t something from MI6. 

The man seemed to have everything under control and Eggsy just watched him for a bit before he realized one of the guys was coming up from behind while he was distracted. Acting without thinking Eggsy pulled out his pen and turned on the tazer as he ran up behind the guy and jabbed it hard in his ribs. The burly man grunted with pain before falling to the ground. 

The bloke turned and for a moment Eggsy thought he was going to attack him with the nearly feral look in his eyes. However he seemed to regain himself a bit and he nodded at Eggsy “Thank you young man. Now I’m afraid I do have to apologize for this it’s a terrible way to express my thanks however it must be done.” 

The man fiddled with his watch and Eggsy’s hairs stood straight on the back of his neck “Oi if that’s some kind of amnesia dart or something it ain’t goin to work bruv. But I swear on my life I won’t tell.” Eggsy thickened his accent on purpose. He could speak as proper as Mycroft if he wanted but he liked the misinformation his accent gave people. 

The bloke looked interested that Eggsy knew what he had been about to do “Never the less I’m afraid I have procedure to follow. However I do want to thank you again for your assistance.” 

 

_“Hold Galahad.”_

 

 

Merlin’s voice in Harry’s ear had him stopping up short. He really did feel terrible about having to dart the boy when all he had done was provide help. However he couldn’t very well just let him go after what he had seen. “Merlin?” He whispered. He was certain the boy thought he was certifiable at this point. 

“I’ve just got a message. You’re not to dart him. Someone very high up is watching and they are personally vouching that he won’t tell.” Merlin’s accent was thick with agitation that someone had been watching his personal feeds and was telling him how to run his own operations. 

Harry considered the boy before him. He didn’t appear to be any older than a teenager, and his clothing suggested he was just out for a stroll. Yet didn’t Harry’s own appearance belie his primary function? “Very well.” 

Turning to the young man who had stayed in the same spot he found himself once again surprised by that earnest expression “I’ll take you on your word that you won’t tell.” 

Crossing his heart Eggsy held his palms up “On my life.” 

“Then excuse me.” When Harry went to pass him he gently placed a small discreet bug on the boy’s shoulder to ensure he kept his word. It would be sure to pacify Merlin at the very least. He hadn’t gotten to the end of the alley however when a voice from above him shouted down “Oi!”

Looking up Harry was surprised to see the same young man on a rooftop and he knew for a fact to get up there he must have scaled the wall. The boy grinned at him and dropped something that Harry just barely had time to catch. It was the bug. 

“Thought you might be needing that. Those things are expensive to make you know.” There was a small chiding tone to his voice before he went running off and Harry couldn’t help the bemused smile on his lips. 

Merlin muttered through his comm. “The brat is right…even if I would have loved to hear what he knows.” 

Harry tossed the bug into the air and deftly caught it “I’m sure we’ll be seeing our young friend again.”

 

 

Eggsy was only a few blocks down when he recognized a familiar black car following him. He jumped from the building and ran down the wall and the door was opened for him to slide right in. He smiled at Anthea and gave her a cheeky wink for good measure “Hello love.” 

Anthea smiled at him and slid a burger and fries with a milkshake over to him “He’s not very pleased you know.” She went back to looking at her phone but made sure to glance at Eggsy every so often. 

“S not like I knew the bloke was a spy or somthin’. Does he work for Uncle My?” Eggsy said after swallowing a large gulp of shake. 

“I know you can speak better than that Eggsy. Do try to chew your food before swallowing.” Mycroft’s voice echoed from Anthea’s phone shortly followed by “And don’t call me My it’s Mycroft.” 

Eggsy grinned “But your own mother calls you My!” 

There was an answering silence that was akin to Mycroft sighing and Eggsy smiled happily before continuing his lunch. “Are we going to your place then?” 

“Unfortunately I’m out of the country on business at the moment. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you for Christmas. I thought it would be more prudent to return you to James and Q who have of course been informed of your involvement with other spy agencies.” Mycroft’s voice seemed unemotional but Eggsy thought he sounded a bit irritated. Not at him mind…but something about this other agency seemed to rile him up. 

“Okay but you tell them I didn’t know he was a spy okay? I thought he was just getting mugged or something.” Eggsy finished his burger and packaged up the food neatly. He knew that Anthea did most of her work in the car and didn’t want it to reek after he had gone. 

“I’m sure they will be most delighted to hear that.”

 

  
Q stared at the phone in disbelief after Mycroft had hung up. “How long was he gone?” 

James looked at his watch “Barely a half an hour.” 

They were both in states of undress tangled up in bed sheets. They had been contemplating a round two when Q’s private phone had gone off. Not many people had that number and all of them would only call in the most important of circumstances. In the small while he had been gone it seemed Eggsy had crossed paths with one of Mycroft’s least favorite spy organizations. Kingsman.

James groaned and his head fell back against the pillow “So much for another round.” 

Q looked at the tracker and watched Eggsy’s progress to their flat “Not so fast. Seems they ran into a bit of traffic. Should be another twenty minutes at least.” 

James perked up at that “Twenty minutes?” He could work with that...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! More to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is kindof short but this chapter is serving more as an interlude than anything! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Merlin has been trying for weeks to locate any information about the young man Harry had run into during his last mission. Everything seemed to scream there was more going on about him than first appeared. He replayed the feed again and listened to the boys words: 

_“Oi if that’s some kind of amnesia dart or something it ain’t goin to work bruv. But I swear on my life I won’t tell.”_

So not only had he known what the dart was he claimed that it wouldn’t work on him. To achieve that level of tolerance would have involved detailed training and application of various types of amnesiacs to attain. He couldn’t even find a proper age or name for the child! His computer programmes aged him at approximately fourteen but that gave him precious little to work with. 

What was more disturbing were the messages that were appearing in his inbox with no sender (something that should have been impossible with his encryptions and firewalls) 

_Looking for a fourteen year old boy with such diligence? That’s a bit disconcerting._

The first one had him running several scans checking for any viruses our malware. All he found was his entire system in perfect working order aside from this unknown sender’s message.

_I wonder if your organization is really so unoccupied that you have such time to focus on a personal side project._

When the second one came it was a two a.m. and he had most certainly tried to hide the fact he was working on this ‘project’ from anyone but Harry. He didn’t need the entire Round Table questioning his system. It didn’t appear that the sender was being malicious. 

_Impressive update to your firewall. Not effective obviously but that must have taken a good amount of work._

It had in fact taken him two days to update the firewall and he shored up any weak points and even closed several of his own back doors just to be safe. It had taken near constant work and just as the message said proved useless.

_I suppose you can continue to look all you want. You won’t find him._

Despite his irritation and near maddening fixation Merlin had to agree. Nothing he had done had brought up any information on the boy whatsoever. He then decided to change tactics. He might not be able to find the boy, but perhaps he could find his newest friend.

Moments later he received a last message. 

_You won’t find me either._

 

He threw his mug against the wall and cursed in several different languages. 

 

 

Harry on the other hand while concerned was also endlessly amused. It wasn’t very often that Merlin encountered someone that he couldn’t out do and he thought it was doing amazing things to his humility.

He didn’t see what all the fuss was about. So the lad had some sort of connection to a higher up? He didn’t seem to be an active threat and had even assisted him (though that part was a mite embarrassing).

He found himself rather hoping that he would run into him again.

  
Q leaned back from his computer and smiled. He had to admit the Merlin for Kingsman had a rather remarkable skill set. However he was behind Q in both skill and technology. No fault of his own of course it just was that Q had the upper hand and intended it to stay that way. 

He was a tad worried about this excessive interest in Eggsy but he had ensured when they adopted him that he was wiped from the system completely. They didn’t want to risk their enemies finding out about him, or his step father to try and locate him. 

He frowned as he thought about Dean Baker. It had been several years since Eggsy had been removed from his care now and every time he learned something new about the damage done to Eggsy he hated the man just a little bit more. Of course it would be amoral for them to take the law into their own hands; though as James continued to insist he did have a _license to kill._

Well it wasn’t like it would be hard to permanently get rid of him. It was more like making sure that he never came back. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've skipped a few more years! I hope you like the update!

 

 

 

“You gave him a _mission_?” James’ voice was dark as he looked across the desk at M.

  
Unimpressed and frankly bored M simply folded her hands and primly pressed her lips together “I’m really not sure why you’re surprised James. His scores are exceptional; he has suitable knowledge of both hand to hand combat as well as enough technical training to properly dismantle the USB. He’s not becoming a Double O yet but he is certainly in the running.” 

James clenched his fists and knew that M was giving him a lot of leeway regarding his outburst. He supposed it helped that he was doing it where only she and himself were present. She might not be so forgiving if it had been in front of Moneypenny or Tanner for example. 

He knew that Eggsy had always wanted to become an OO just like him and Alec he wondered if M had been planning this from the start. She preferred orphans he knew but with so many connections tying him to MI6 Eggsy would be a perfect agent; protecting not only his country but his family as well. “What was the mission?” He finally asked. His voice was weary and rough but there was a fire burning in his eyes. If she had sent his boy to do a goddamn honey pot they were going to have _words_. 

Seeming pleased that she would not have to subdue a mutinous 007 today M smiled “Just retrieval. There is a USB drive that contains some very crucial information and he is going to get it for us. There is another party who is interested in it and while they are allies of sorts we would prefer to get it first.”

Gathering himself James thought for a moment and a slow smile of understanding crossed his lips. Eggsy had had a few run ins with a certain organization and he had a feeling M had given this mission specifically to rub their nose in it. After all one of the most elite organizations of gentlemen seemed unable to keep up with their Eggsy.

 

“ _Och_ not this brat again.” Merlin cursed as he watched a now familiar shape cross the factory floor where Lancelot was currently trying to infiltrate. He would admit he was impressed that the lad was already in the factory if his own agent weren’t still trying to undo the lock. 

“Lancelot can you please tell me why I’m watching a familiar runt cross the floor while you’re still fiddling with the lock?” His voice was crisp. He felt a desire to set off the alarms simply to startle the meddling brat. If it wouldn’t but his own danger in harm’s way as well at least. 

“I think he reset the code. The one you gave me isn’t working but I think I’ve almost….oh.” Lancelot’s cheery voice crossed over the comms. He was certainly one of the easier knights to work with when he didn’t go running off to do his own thing. Merlin desperately hoped that his recent relationship with Percival would teach him more caution. It was a fool’s hope but he could dream.

The lock they were trying to crack did not have numbers but instead was a phrase. The one that Merlin had deciphered had been Latin: _ad vitam paramus_ meaning we are preparing for life. Yet another evil organization trying to ‘purify’ the world and bring about their own idea of a new age. It was tiresome really.   
Now that Lancelot had deciphered it however it the phrase was now: get bent old gits. _Charming_.

 

Lancelot hurried to catch up with his little competitor. He had to say he was impressed by the boy’s quick wit and ballsy attitude. Still he was not going to be outshone by a seventeen year old _child_. The knights would never let him live it down. Bors still refused to talk about the mission where he’d had a run in with this Eggsy.

He rounded the corner and saw his rival already unplugging the USB and plopping it into a pocket that was then securely sealed. He was wearing trainers and _trackies_ for God’s sake. “Excuse me. I believe you have something of mine.” 

Eggsy turned at the voice and smiled “Sorry about that bruv but once I close the pocket it don’t open again.” He threw in a wink for good measure “You got close though! Better than Bors last time at least.” 

Lancelot was momentarily distracted wondering if he could ask about that particular mission (there was a betting pool involved) when both of their comms came to life. 

“ _Eggsy you have company approaching from the northeastern side._ ” Q’s voice was steady in his ear. He had refused to let anyone else be his handler and there had not even been a token of protest from M as she had agreed. 

“ _Lancelot five guards approaching at the back door_.” Merlin’s voice was steady even as he tried to activate the automated locks and found that they had already been turned on. MI6’s Q was rather fast it seemed. Still the locks would not hold up to bullets for long. “ _Time to get out of there we’ll get it next time_.” 

Lancelot and Eggsy exchanged a look and grinned as one. Lancelot pulled out his umbrella and Eggsy his pocket-sized revolver “I’ll return fire and you cover me ya?” 

“Agreed.” After all their agencies were not enemies. 

They escaped quickly Lancelot using the umbrella to protect Eggsy when he stopped to shoot at their attackers when they were getting too close. He eyed the material Eggsy’s clothes were made of and knew while they were no doubt made of stronger fabric than one would usually find they would be worthless next to bullets. Noting this he made sure to spare Eggsy more of the umbrella, his own suit would hold up to quite a lot as long as it wasn’t direct impact.

They had almost made it out when Eggsy made a pained noise from behind him. Apparently one of the guards who had been brought down by a shot to the knee wanted one last chance at killing them and nicked Eggsy in the shoulder. 

Without thinking Lancelot turned and fired a bullet directly into the guard’s head as he looked to Eggsy “Are you alright?” 

This was his first time being shot and bloody hell did it _hurt_! Still he gritted his teeth. He had seen the scars that James had and even the ones that Quinn thought he could hide. Not to mention Alec’s. This was nothing next to those. “Yeah m’ fine just keep running. My evac should be straight ahead yours?” 

A black car pulled up in front of them and Lancelot couldn’t help the worry in his expression as he saw the blood spreading down Eggsy’s sleeve “I could give you a lift if you want.” All thoughts of what the other knights would say were thrown out of his mind. Eggsy might have the USB but he was still an ally of sorts. 

“Nah I’ll make it. Say hi to Bors for me will ya?” Eggsy was still able to manage a smile before he sprinted ahead where a black van of his own pulled up. A few medical personnel opened the door and he gave a cheery wave to Lancelot before ducking inside. 

A few minutes later the factory exploded. 

Lancelot jumped in surprise and watched the factory burn as the car drove away. Child or not he had to admit he liked the boy’s style.

 

 

“You let him get _shot_?!” Sherlock was furious as he stormed around in their flat. Eggsy hadn’t wanted to stay in medical and so they compromised that he could come home if John took a look at him. 

Of course John had shown up with Sherlock in tow and the detective had hardly had to look at Eggsy more than a second before anger stormed across his face. “A mission? You gave him a mission Q he is a _child_!” 

Eggsy looked up with indignation “Oi! I’m seventeen not a child you know. It was my choice to go and I did a pretty good job I would say.”

John tutted at him to be still. It was more of a graze than anything but he was still shaken up to see Eggsy with such a wound. His mind flashed back to the shy but spunky little boy they had met the first night. Not much had changed but Eggsy was better at hiding his lack of confidence now. “Yes well I’m sure you’ll be disappointed to know that this isn’t going to leave much of a scar.” 

As John had predicted Eggsy looked a little disappointed “But it will leave one right?” 

Rolling his eyes Sherlock stormed away “ _Idiots_. I’m surrounded by _idiots_. Of all the things he could be worried about he’s sad he won’t have a scar.”

They were both used to ignoring Sherlock’s moods and John nodded. He had been a bit pale when he’d seen Eggsy and the amount of blood on his hoodie. Now though he could manage a small smile “Yes enough to be impressive I would say. Just leave it alone to heal and it will be nice and clean.” 

 

James was in the kitchen with a very generous glass of brandy. He offered one to Q but he was working on shots of vodka with Alec. 

Out of all of them Alec had been the calmest about Eggsy taking a mission. Even Q who hid behind a façade of cool confidence had not been as easy about the mission as him. True it was only retrieval but still it was a parent’s right to worry. 

To Alec the situation had been very black and white. Either Eggsy would succeed in his mission and they would all celebrate (he was waiting for John to finish bandaging him up before he gave him a toast) or if something had gone wrong and Eggsy had been captured or seriously hurt he had planned to salt the earth with the bones of those responsible. It had been that simple to him. 

 

When John was done Q smiled and nodded for Alec to give him a shot even as John muttered about pain pills and alcohol mixing. “He succeeded in his first mission. I say that deserves a bit of a reward.” 

Eggsy had wanted to point out that he didn’t need anyone’s permission to drink and perhaps remind them that he _wasn’t a child anymore_ again. But he had seen the heaviness in James’ brow and the frantic light in Quinn’s eyes. He supposed he’d let it slide for tonight. He was feeling generous as a nice warm and fuzzy feeling filled him. 

“And those are the pills kicking in.” John said with a smile at Eggsy’s loopy expression. 

There was a soft round of laughter and the conversation slowly shifted to other things. Even Sherlock let the subject drop as he watched James and Q sit protectively on either side of Eggsy. He was home, safe and happy. That would have to be enough for tonight.

 

 

  
At his office Mycroft had been unable to get away to celebrate Eggsy’s successful mission. He had been proud that he had done well though miffed he had gotten hurt when _someone_ was supposed to be providing him cover. He wondered if it was his fate to have every member of his family involved in something dangerous. He supposed politics would be too boring for a bright energetic lad like him. He raised his glass of scotch in the air and said softly “Congratulations Eggsy.” before taking a sip.   
It could be worse he supposed. He could have joined MI5, or Interpol, or God forbid _Kingsman_.

 

Yes it could be worse. He shuddered and finished his drink.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Harry was glancing at the newspaper when he realized Merlin was muttering to himself over his tablet. “I thought we agreed we would leave work at work?” 

His partner sent him a withering glance “I made no such agreement and I’m currently looking over that footage wondering how a boy who’s only just come of age has consistently beat out established nights. I fear Bors might never recover, it doesn’t help that Lancelot seems fond of him.” 

There was no need to ask as to whom Merlin was referencing. After his own run in with ‘Eggsy’ he had been interested but he was quite used to a life of mysteries. Though it certainly seemed to him that an invisible hand seemed to be guiding their paths so that they crossed, not too frequently, but often enough. “Well he does have a certain flair.” 

He didn’t look up to see the glare Merlin was no doubt directing at him. 

Suddenly there was a little ‘ _ping_ ’ from Merlin’s tablet and all of the cursing stopped. That caught Harry’s attention and he turned his face away from the paper to see Merlin staring at his tablet with his lips slightly parted. That only happened when he was truly surprised. Harry was going to ask what had happened but a hand was raised in his direction signaling the need for silence as he ran his programme again. And again. 

Finally he looked up at Harry who folded up the paper and gave him his full attention. “What is it Merlin?” 

“I know who Eggsy is.”

 

 

Q was feeding the cats. Or rather trying to feed them. He wondered if cats thought that all creatures were as graceful as they were. Or perhaps they were miniature assassins trying to kill him off for some foreign agency. He set their bowls down when a small chirping came from his personalized tablet. 

He straightened and hurried over; it was a specialized alarm he had set for anytime someone was digging around about Eggsy. He pulled it out and typed delicately before a deep frown appeared on his expression. Blasted Kingsman. Couldn’t leave well enough alone could they? He had to hand it to their Merlin he had thought outside of the box. He had run a facial diagnostic on Eggsy’s face and had found a high percentage match to Lee Unwin. Eggsy’s biological father and former Kingsman Lancelot. 

Blast. Blast. _Blast_! 

He must have said something out loud because Alec and James emerged from the bedroom and crowded in to the kitchen. It wasn’t often that Alec found himself a part of their relationship but it was an understanding they had well before he and James had adopted Eggsy. There were times when Alec needed to be grounded and he could only trust James to do that for him. There were other times when he needed something to focus on; something he could use all his energies on. Q was honored that he had been accepted in to such a tight knit relationship. 

“What is wrong _Уважаемые_?” Alec came up from behind and gently massaged Q’s shoulders. He looked over to see what could be causing him distress and while he had a fair grasp of technology he couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

James could educate a guess that it had something to do with Eggsy. It seemed that he alone had a talent for ruffling Quinn in a way that even the most difficult 00’s could not. “What is it?”

Q sighed and adjusted his glasses as he tapped but it was useless. Merlin already had the information. “Kingsman knows who Eggsy is. They identified his facial features matching one of their own. Eggsy’s father Lee Unwin who was their previous Lancelot.”

No one knew what to say. No one knew what would be done.

 

 

Eggsy was practicing parkour when he noticed someone following him. He knew enough to not let them on and instead led them on a merry chase to one of his favorite alleys. It would help him corner them so that he could find out what was going on.

Harry knew when a trap was being laid for him and he tipped his hat to the boy for thinking ahead of him.

When they did end up in the alley he leaned casually against his rainmaker. He wasn’t sure where the boy was hiding but he was sure that he could hear him “”I only came to talk.”

Eggsy landed in front of the man. He vaguely remembered him from a few years back. He had helped him out in an alley like this once if he remembered right. Being in the world he lived it he made it a point to never forget a face. “Talk about what?”

His speaking was more polished than Harry remembered and he thought about where he had left Michelle Unwin. He had thought that she would be alright. She was a smart resourceful woman. Proud too. She hadn’t wanted any handouts and as she had said she only wanted her husband back.

Once they had made the connection between Eggsy and Lee Unwin it had all come back to him. How could he ever forget a name like Eggsy? Then Merlin had found the records. The hospital visits for both Michelle and her son, the suspicious injuries, and finally when Eggsy and Daisy could no longer be left in her care. Merlin had personally assured him there was nothing he could have done. Michelle could have used the medal at any time and choose not to. “I’d like to talk about your father.”

Eggsy didn’t come any closer but he didn’t move away either. If anything he looked confused “Which one mate?”

Ah but that was the thing wasn’t it? Eggsy had only been eleven when he had been adopted from his horrible situation. His distant cousin had taken him on and no doubt they were the first real family Eggsy had had since Lee died. “No I meant your…” He didn’t want to say _real_ that would be beyond insulting to both Eggsy and his caretakers “your biological father Lee Unwin. I considered myself a close friend. Do you still have the medal I gave you?”

Eggsy was startled but his expression remained neutral “Yeah I know about him. He was one of you wasn’t he? Got blown up.”

Q had told him all about his father’s real past. He wasn’t a solider like Eggsy had thought but a gentleman spy. When he was about fifteen he had been given the mission report straight from the Kingsman database to read. So yes. He knew the truth about his father and he knew that it hadn’t been the fault of Kingsman. He had especially read over the report by Agent Galahad. The report was obviously written by a man deep in grief and Eggsy had expected to feel anger and all he had felt was pride. His dad had died a hero. The same story his mother told him just with different characters.

Harry made the appearance of wincing without actively changing his expression. “Well I believe there was more to it than that.”

Eggsy nodded “Look I know all about that mission. I know all about you. I’m happy to let that go. Maybe you should do the same.”

This…was not what Harry had expected honestly. He could already hear Merlin scolding him about just rushing on with it without any consideration for other parties involved. Upon deeper reflection he realized perhaps that was the right of it. Eggsy had been a young boy when his father had died, his mother had no doubt tried her best but when depression got the best of her she turned to a cruel and violent man who continued to abuse her, Eggsy and his little sister Daisy until the boy was eleven.

After that he had to adjust to a family who not only cared about him but who loved him. He was an impressive young man and a large part of that was thanks to them. “I see…”

Eggsy looked at him for a moment as though he were considering something. Eventually he revealed a medal from underneath his coat. It still shone in the light as thought it had been polished often “Oxfords not brogues yeah? I still remember. If I ever need help I’ll give you a call.”

With that and a wink he was up over the wall while Harry was still considering his options. Well then.

 

 

He turned on his heel and left the alley expecting one of the Kingsman cars to arrive shortly. He meandered down the street as he thought about his conversation with Eggsy and therefore was brought up short when a gun was pressed softly into his back. “Walk with me.”

James steered Harry into an alley (it must run in the family he supposed) and stared hard at the Kingsman. “I know who you are. I know who you work for.” James put away his gun now that they were secluded in privacy. “So I’ll only tell you once. Stay the fuck away from Eggsy. I'll get M to run interference so that his missions don't cross with yours anymore. A gentleman would respect when an agreement is being made wouldn't he?”

The two men looked at each other for a moment longer before James left. Harry watched him go and then his car arrived. He folded himself into the back of the car and asked to be taken home. His mind was spinning with possibilities. He wasn’t going to give up on Eggsy just yet. 

 

Gentleman's agreement or not there was still business left undone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're going to see some new stuff in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun filler chapter and character development (Yes I have completely destroyed the U.N.C.L.E timeline)
> 
> There is some romantic times in here but not between the final pairing!

 

 

 

Eggsy got a few more successful missions under his belt and it became easier each time. He knew now that the planning wasn’t really up to him. With Q’s voice in his ear he knew that someone was already doing all of that for him. All he had to do was listen to orders and be able to adjust on the fly. 

He also learned the importance of listening to his gut and sharing what he thought. He wasn’t like James or Alec in the way that if he sensed something he’d simply go off grid or start blatantly ignoring his handler. He informs Q and they change the plan accordingly. Something that Q praises him endlessly for while giving long pointed looks to James and Alec. 

He did notice that he got less run ins with Kingsman. He thought someone was using him to make a point and now that the point was made they were trying to limit his contact. After Harry had tracked him down he had a good idea why. It wasn’t healthy to linger on stuff like that. He’d seen what it did to James on his bad nights but at least he had Q and Alec. He hoped Harry had someone like that. 

He finally got his own 00 number after ten successful missions with limited property damage (that’s the bit that took him awhile to nail down.) He’s 0013 and working as protection for Princess Tilde when he meets _them_. 

 

Eggsy knew how to flirt with the best of them (he was raised by 007) but he also learned from James’ past experiences it’s better to be safe than sorry when it comes to matters of the heart and who you let your guard down with. So while he can flirt like a champ he never goes home with anyone, never takes anyone home, and never does anything quick and dirty in a hotel room. Until them. 

 

The mission is basically cake and he’s just here to keep an eye on things. Boring for the most part and the evening is winding down. Q is off comms but he could be back on with a single from Eggsy. Finally the princess is escorted into her car and she kissed his cheek goodbye as she thanked him. From here her usual team will suffice it was a courtesy that he was here at all really. 

He watched her go and looked down at his watch. He has a more than a few hours until his flight (a precaution in case there was an actual need for his services) and he’s still in a tux and the night is young. He goes back into the ballroom and gets himself a glass of champagne when a hand touches his elbow. 

There are two gentlemen standing behind him. One has dark hair styled back with white and grey bleeding attractively from his temples. He has dark blue eyes and a charming smile already in place but the desire in his gaze is real. “Napoleon Solo at your service.” He gestures to the man standing to his left “This is Illya Kuryakin… please don’t mind his terrible manners.” 

Eggsy doesn’t know what to do with them at first. Illya has a sterner more withdrawn demeanor and there are a few hard lines on his face that speak of difficult times. His hair is more blonde but there too is a little white but it is just as thick and styled as his partner’s. His eyes are a colder blue but the same interest is reflected in them. 

“Hello, I’m Gary Unwin…I don’t believe we’ve met.” Eggsy makes a point to only give his birth name to people he is unfamiliar with. If he gets to know them they can call him Eggsy, but it’s an easy way for him to mentally separate Friend from Foe and decide if they are Allies or Enemies. 

Napoleon smiled and nodded his head “Yes we saw that you were doing diligent work and would have hated to interrupt. But I believe your responsibility for the evening has departed correct? Leaving you free to be entertained by us?”

Eggsy was interested in the man’s suave charm and well practiced words. But his eyes kept wandering over to Illya who watched him with raw hunger. Something about that drove a spark in his gut. He smiled and subtly signaled he was going to turn off his comm. to Q. No need for his guardian to see and here where this night might be going. 

“Do you dance Illya?” Eggsy kept his voice posh and stepped into the larger man’s space. 

Illya almost seemed confused before his hand settled on Eggsy’s hips “I do not dance well.” 

Napoleon leaned against Eggsy’s back and whispered “He does he’s just too afraid to admit it…” 

Eggsy did not imagine the phantom kiss to his ear and he realized while Napoleon might come across as playful and flirtatious there was true intent behind it. “How do I know you’re not from some enemy camp trying to get my guard down and off me?” Now his old accent was slipping in and he could see the affect it had in Illya’s darkening eyes. 

“Ah we’re well out of that game I’m afraid. We used to work for U.N.C.L.E if that’s any reassurance.” Napoleon’s voice was like dark chocolate and Eggsy realized they were in a secluded corner where no one was paying them any mind. At some point they had started swaying and it felt so natural to lean against Illya and let him hold steady while Napoleon’s whispers against his ear became more and more filthy.

 

 

  
Less than an hour later Eggsy’s back was pressed against a king sized hotel bed as Illya pinned his hands above his head and kissed him with such brutal passion Eggsy was left breathless. 

Napoleon looked on like panther as he carefully undressed and tsked at their strewn about clothing. “I should have realized you’d be messy like Illya.” 

When he joined them on the bed sitting as he gently stroked his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and murmured to Illya “Gentle now…gentle….” 

Illya pulled away with a curse his eyes fiery as he looked down at Eggsy’s swollen lips and glassy eyes “I cannot…” 

One of Napoleon’s hands left Eggsy to grip Illya’s hair tightly “You will Peril…I know you can.” 

Illya grunted and there was a desperation in his face as his hands traveled down Eggsy’s body and gave his member a loving stroke. “He is so young. So _pretty_.” 

There was a soft laugh from Napoleon “Yes…we were watching you all night…Waiting for a chance to steal you for ourselves. You were so attentive to your task Gary. Not looking away from your responsibility for even a second to notice how many eyes were watching you.”

Drawn out of his daze by the name Eggsy winced “Eggsy… call me Eggsy.” He looked between them “You were watchin’ me?” 

“Fascinating little creature.” Napoleon whispered as he stole a kiss for his own. It was much softer than Illya’s but so well practiced and knowing that Eggsy w as moaning within moments. “I cannot wait to learn your secrets.” 

Illya was nuzzling Eggsy’s member “You have done this before?” He guessed that he already knew the answer but he wanted to be sure. 

Eggsy shook his head “No….not yet.” He hoped that wasn’t a deal breaker because he was pretty sure he was going to die if they didn’t finish what they started.

There was a dark growl from where Illya was perched and he lifted Eggsy’s legs onto his shoulders as his big thumb pressed against Eggsy’s tight entrance “Then we will teach you.” Before Eggsy knew what was happening the thumb was being pulled away and something much softer and wetter was replacing it. 

Eggsy’s eyes flashed open and he gave a choked moan of surprise. Napoleon soothed and distracted him with more kisses and playful tugs on his nipples. “We have much to show you Eggsy…” His voice was a dark promise and Eggsy shuddered at the implications.

 

 

When the morning came Eggsy’s flight had long since left without him and he knew that Q would be concerned when he didn’t check in. He had however signaled he was going off comms so he should not be in terrible trouble. Unfortunately checking in would require moving and currently he couldn’t even get his toe to wiggle. 

A soft hand stroked his face and he slowly opened his eyes to see Napoleon smiling down at him. “There you are darling. I was worried we had asked too much of you last night. Peril can be such a selfish lover sometimes.” 

Napoleon was lounging against pillows dressed in black slacks and a white shirt looking as polished as he had the night before with a breakfast tray carefully balanced on his lap. “Hungry?” 

There was a stirring behind him and Eggsy realized a large arm was wrapped tightly around his middle and lips and a rough chin were brushing against his shoulders. “We did not hurt you?” 

Despite being such a large, and as Napoleon had said selfish, lover Eggsy was tickled that the Russian was so worried about him. “Na I’m fine. Best night of my life.” 

As always the slip of his accent got a curious look from Napoleon and a heated reaction from Illya. “Yes well I would be devastated if that were not the case. Time to eat darling.”

Napoleon offered a strawberry and with his hands trapped Eggsy had no choice but to part his lips and let them feed him. 

This was _so worth_ the lecture he was going to get later.

 

When they were once again decent Eggsy found his comm. from the night before and plugged it in his ear “Hey Q sorry I think I missed my flight…Safe as houses though.” 

There was silence for a moment before a voice came on “Yes by several hours in fact. I’ll have another flight arranged for you and I’ll make sure you’re seated alone in first class as long as you promise to not tell me what you were doing last night.” 

Eggsy had followed all the proper protocol so there had been no reason to worry. Still Q had been unable to stop his deeper fears. Then he had seen the two gentlemen eyeing his son the entire night (detailed background checks had come back clean and they were even from a friendly agency though retired) and he had no desire to learn that much about his relatively new sex life. 

Eggsy grinned “Deal and tell Alec I met a friend of his.” 

There was a chuckle “Oh my dear he already knows.”

 

 

Like true gentlemen Napoleon and Illya walked him to his cab and kissed him goodbye. Napoleon slipped their numbers into his jacket “Give us a call darling. We want to see you again.” 

 

Illya had been more reserved but he had nodded at Napoleon’s words. All in all…not a bad way to pop his cherry and he would definitely be calling them. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! More developments in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! An update! I hope you like it! More Kingsman in the next chapter promise!

 

 

 

The Spy Game was never a very safe one.

Every day that Eggsy spent becoming a part of it was another day he wondered if he would be able to make it home. Every time he watched James leave for a mission there was this parting thought that this might be where his infamous luck ran out. Every time Q was called to the office for an emergency he remembered James telling him about the day that the Q Branch’s predecessor died and wondering if this was when it would happen to Quinn. When Alec came home with scars he wondered how close they had come to losing him for good this time.

Honestly after his first abduction Eggsy secretly thought of himself as the soft spot. The weak chain in the armor that was their strange family. He spent hours at the gym and in training making himself better, faster, stronger. _Deadlier_.  He would never let himself be used against his family and even spent his own time in Q branch developing new weapons and tool that would not only keep himself safe but James, Alec and Q as well.

That’s why it hurt all the more when Q was taken from them.

He hadn’t been at work. He hadn’t been on some sort of field mission. He had gone out to get them scones for breakfast at the nearby café and the next thing they knew a thumb drive with a video of him bound and gagged was delivered to MI6.

Eggsy felt numb. Despite the fact he knew his guardians were as human as we was, had dark pasts and fractured mentalities…he had always thought of them as some sort of invincible force. Figures that were too powerful for anyone to take on let alone take _down_. Then he watched as some brute punched Quinn repeatedly in the face and it felt like his entire world was falling apart.

 

James looked like some furious avenging angel as he watched the video and rounded on M with a near snarl “You’ll send out Alec and I as the retrieval team or we do it without your permission and it’s a whole lot messier.”

Eggsy had always admired M. She was an unflappable woman who feared no 00 and no man. “I agree that you two are the correct team for this task. 0013 I’m afraid I must ask you to stay behind as a security precaution. Should something go wrong I will need you to act as back up.”

Stiff with the realization that not only was Q out there and getting tortured; but now Alec and James were going to risk everything to get him back. He knew the truth of what she was saying. She could not risk them all out on the field and he needed to stay back for a multitude of reasons. “Yes ma’am.”

She looked vaguely pleased and cast a glance at James “At least one of you knows how to take orders. I want you to be in Q branch during the meantime. I believe Q has trained you as a handler? I think you would be best serving in that function for this mission if you don’t mind.”

He saw the generosity for what it was. She couldn’t let him in on the action but he would still be fighting to keep his tiny family together. He grinned “ _Yes_ ma’am.”

He stepped out of the briefing room as M finished bringing Alec and James up to speed. He had his own briefing to get to with R in Q branch about what they would need for the mission and what sort of intel they had managed to gather. But first he needed to make a few calls.

 

 

 

His call was answered on the first ring. “Uncle Mycroft?” He whispered into the phone. He didn’t usually call and so Mycroft no doubt knew the matter had to be very important.

“Eggsy. I’ve been briefed on the situation regarding Quinford. I’ll ensure you have every resource available to help handle James and Alec in the field. Meanwhile I’ve already informed Sherlock and he and John are looking to their own network for any viable clues. Are you alright?”

Mycroft’s voice was always monotone to Eggsy but he had learned how to listen for the real emotions that were lurking there. “Yeah…just worried.” His voice sounded soft and weak to his own hearing and he inwardly winced.

Silence on the end of the line meant that Mycroft was thinking and Eggsy knew it was best not to interrupt him or Sherlock when they did that silent thinking thing. Eventually his voice resumed “You are not powerless in all of this. You will be guiding James and Alec in the field helping them ensure that this mission is successful. You have the entire might of MI6 behind you as well as my own not inconsiderable force with the British Government. Even Sherlock’s homeless network is seeing to what people saw the moment Q was taken and every moment after. They cannot escape us.”

For the first time since seeing Quinn spill blood on the screen Eggsy felt like he could breathe. “Yeah…Yeah we can do this.”

Again there was silence but when Mycroft spoke this time there was a faint trace of amusement “Besides I believe you have started creating your own network of connections have you not? U.N.C.L.E might have been de-commissioned but I believe they have highly trained and talented agents that will be personally motivated to help you.”

 

 

Oh. There was _that_.

 

 

Napoleon heard the phone ringing and glanced at it with vague interest before he registered whose name was appearing on the screen. Eggsy had kept in touch since their little liaison and Illya was already storming into the room to see who it was.

Grinning Napoleon took the phone before Peril could reach it and answered with a happy “Hello Darling.”

When Eggsy quickly told him the purpose of his call Napoleon’s face darkened as he heard the thinly concealed fear in his young lover’s voice. Illya sensed the change in mood and seemed to be preparing to head out that instant.

“Focus on guiding 007 and 006 we will see what our sources can bring you. A threat like this against MI6 does not mean well for any of us. I’m sure Interpol will be most helpful. If I must we can even contact the CIA though I shudder to think of them having anything useful to give us. We’ll see you soon darling.”

Setting down the phone Napoleon Solo shrugged on a blazer and grinned wolfishly at Illya “It seems our currant petit amour is in need of assistance. I personally would hate to disappoint him.”  

Illya’s grim face showed little reaction but the fire in his eyes spoke volumes of what he planned to do to those who had caused their current lover distress. He liked Eggsy. He would not mind breaking bones or snapping necks to bring him peace.   

 

When the disillusioned fools called _Scorpion_ who took Q originally thought of the extraordinary concept of kidnapping; they thought they would have to deal with MI6 and at most a few 00 agents that would balk at the first threat to their beloved Quartermaster.  They were wrong.  

With Eggsy in their ears James and Alec infiltrated the base with ease. Sherlock’s network had been able to pinpoint not only where Q had been taken but also what direction the captors gone and the plate on the back of the car.  With that information Mycroft was able to lend Eggsy access to every camera on that route and they had the area narrowed down in a matter of hours.  

Napoleon and Illya had not been idle either. Despite their current location of New York City they were able to give Eggsy all the information they could on the group. It seemed they were a white extremist group out of Arizona who were trying to incite a race war and thought that using the world’s secret agencies would be the best place to start the violence. They had only recently started the branch in London and it seemed they were anxious to establish themselves.  

Their biggest issue was assuming those same agencies would be as dull and racist as they were. Fortunately they were all dead now and the entire organization was wiped out with them (Illya was feeling restless and Napoleon had always wanted to see Arizona).   

 

Yet as Eggsy watched as Q was brought off of the rescue chopper with James and Alec following in easy strides with the gurney he was strapped to he realized this was the risk they all took. It could be him next time, or James, or even Alec.

None of them were safe and that was the choice they had made the first time they had picked up a gun and fired it for the sake of Queen and Country.  The same choice his father had made that made his mother a widow and took away his first family. 

He had never tried to learn more about his father beyond the reports he had been able to lift from Q’s servers and Kingsman’s networks. Perhaps it was time he tried to learn more. Maybe he should talk to Harry Hart after all.  

Maybe there was more that Kingsman could tell him. But right now he had to look after his family.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy makes a new ally! 
> 
> *I liked how in the movie it was hinted when Lee died that Merlin and him were close so I decided to explore that in this chapter* 
> 
> I hope you like it!

 

 

 

When Eggsy Unwin contacted Harry Hart to have a discussion with him the agent was quite unsure what to do with himself. Eggsy had made it very clear the last time they talked how he felt about Harry following after him and any leftover guilt Harry might have had.

Personally Merlin had been relieved that Eggsy wanted nothing to do with them. In all honesty he thought that Lee Unwin’s death had affected Harry more than it should have. Especially considering that Lee had been closer to Merlin than anyone else. So when the boy contacted them Merlin had dug for any reason Eggsy might want to reach out to Kingsman and that was when he found out his guardian had been recently abducted and tortured.

Seeing that information in black and white made Merlin take pause. Here was a young man not even twenty years old who had already faced the loss of one family resulting in a less than desirable upbringing; who then saw one of his guardians threatened with the very real possibility of being killed. He wanted to warn Harry against meeting with the boy again but some part of him knew that wouldn’t work. Some part of him that wanted to meet this ‘ _Eggsy’_ for himself.

“What should we do Merlin?” Harry was not a man who was unsure of himself but in this he was hesitant. In this he was not convinced of the right path.

“I’ll take care of it.” Merlin let Harry know of the situation regarding Eggsy’s guardians and Harry was more than willing to let Merlin take on the burden of meeting Eggsy in person to find out what he wanted. Merlin had no doubt his partner would be watching from a safe distance. Harry was a man who prided himself on controlling the situation and that was part of the reason they got along so well. It was also the reason for many of their more explosive fights.

 

Eggsy had no idea if his message had reached Harry but then the matter resolved itself for him when he received a text that only said: If _you want to discuss Kingsman meet at The Red Chair Café at 4:30._

 

He knew of course not to trust random texts but he had traced it as far as he was able thanks to Q’s tutelage and he was able to deduce that it had come from somewhere inside Kingsman itself. So if it wasn’t Harry it was at least someone close enough to him that new about their connection and someone clever enough to have been watching. He made sure he was free to take the appointment.

 

Quinn was embarrassed he had been captured so easily. He always imagined he would put up a greater fight but as James and Alec were constantly reminding him there was only so much one could prepare for; and it was not as if his face and location were so greatly known that he should be ready for an attack at any moment.

Despite the fact that he was the one with a fractured cheek and a broken nose it felt awfully like _he_ was the one consoling _them_ after the abduction. His poor strong men with their incredibly warped sense of responsibility somehow thought that they should be with him at every moment to prevent such an attack. He reminded them that while he loved them both dearly he would be tempted to end them should they not occasionally give him space.

The one who truly concerned him was Eggsy. He had been very attentive and kind since the incident but Quinn could see that it affected him at a deeper level than he was letting on. He truthfully wished he could have prevented the attack just so he could have avoided putting that worried expression on Eggsy’s face. The boy had lost one family already he shouldn’t have to worry about losing another.

Alec simply wanted to hold him and Q was content to let that be the case as James lay protectively along his side and refused to stop touching them both .It was enough for Quinn and he settled for long kisses and lingering touches between bouts of vigorous love making. The kisses and touches were for him and the loving was for his men to know that he was safe and with them once again.

If one were to ask Quinn in the future if he wished he had been paying more attention to Eggsy’s exchanges at the time his answer would have been a mixture of ‘yes’ and ‘no’. No because the end result was a relationship that brought Eggsy a great amount of happiness. Yes because there was quite a lot of danger on the path to that relationship’s fruition.

 

Eggsy sat outside the café and did his best to keep his foot from tapping. He had tried to pick a spot where his back was against a solid wall and he was at least partially hidden by the cameras. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide that he was meeting with Kingsman it was only that he didn’t want certain family members to involve themselves.

He looked down at his watch and it was 4:30pm. He tried not to let his impatience show but he was starting to feel as though this might be a trap. He was mentally preparing to leave with his questions unanswered when a hand was placed on his shoulders immediately causing him to tense and reach for his hidden weapon.

“There’ll be no need for that lad. Though your reflexes are impressive.” A Scottish brogue lilted at him and he turned to find himself facing a tall brawny man in thick glasses and a jumper that was bald as a babe.

“You’re not Harry.” Eggsy’s tone was curt and he took another look around the street. This was starting to send off all sorts of warnings. James was going to be pissed if he fell for such an obvious trap. A text from an unknown source and then a meeting with someone who was not who he intended to meet; a rookie mistake at best.

“Your skills of observation are also quite extraordinary. No I am not Harry but I have been watching you. I’ve been watching you and I know for a fact you told Harry to let the past go in your last exchange. Why the sudden interest in Kingsman now?”  Merlin sat down and ordered himself a cappuccino when the waiter stopped by. It was an honest question. He had his suspicions of course but he wanted to know for himself.

Eggsy opened his mouth to speak and then closed it as he stirred his tea. Finally he said “I don’t know.”

Eggsy shifted uneasily in his seat as he stared down at his tea. Q had been the one to instill the love of a good cuppa into him. His mind went to watching that brute’s fist slam into his face over and over again. “I just want to keep my family safe. I can’t lose them again.”

Simple and direct. Merlin could respect that “And how can Kingsman help you with that? As I understand we are friendly agencies but we are not exactly allies. I also know a few members of your family find us less then desirable to work with.”

Eggsy’s lip twitched. He hadn’t even thought of how Uncle Mycroft would react if he found out he was meeting with Kingsman. He didn’t know why his uncle disliked them but Mycroft was not the type to do things for petty reasons. “I got this medal yea?” Eggsy pulled it out from under his jacket. Today he had gone for a simple shirt and jeans with his Adidas and a leather jacket over it. His hair was styled back and the medal flashed in the light. “I believe it’s a promise of a favor?”

Merlin stared at the medal. He had never approved of Harry giving it to the Unwins and he was more than disappointed when Michelle hadn’t used it when she had the chance. It was not something Kingsman gave out lightly and she had nearly tossed it away. If not for Eggsy it would no doubt be long lost by now. “Correct.”

Eggsy looked over Merlin for a moment before he broke the chain and handed it to him. “I’ve seen how Lancelot fights and I’ve seen how Harry fights. It’s different than anything James or Alec has taught me and I’ve seen a peek of some of those toys you have. I’ll give this back to you and consider our debt settled if you help me protect my family.”

Out of all the scenario’s Merlin had planned for this to go this was a bit unexpected. True he had believed that Eggsy’s desire to keep his family safe would be the root of his request; but for it to be the very request itself? That was a tall order. The medal flashed in the air between them and when Merlin looked past it he saw hard green eyes looking back at him with determination. The boy wouldn’t be taking no for an answer. He could respect that. “What exactly do you propose?”

“Just teach me how you lot fight and let me have a look into how some of your weapons work. No trade secrets or nothing just a little edge is all I ask. The more diversity one has the more they can overcome.” That was a quote from Uncle Mycroft.  

Merlin looked down at the steam rising from his cappuccino. He had been the one to train Lee. He had been the one to watch all his hard work be lost in a matter of seconds. After that he had refused to ever take on another candidate. There was a reason he was Merlin and not an active agent. He would have never passed the dog test even if it had been Harry telling him to shoot. He understood the need for it of course; but it took all types to run an agency like Kingsman. Could he take that risk again? Could he take on that responsibility for Lee’s son?

He looked back up and for a moment it was a young Lee sitting across from him bright and hopeful as the day he told him he wanted to be a Kingsman to provide a better life for his young family.

“Alright. I’ll train ye. But neither of our agencies can know. Not even your guardians lad. This could very much look like the worst kind of fraternization on both our parts.”

Eggsy gave a brilliant smile and set the medal down next to Merlin’s arm “Sounds like a deal to me bruv.”

For some reason Merlin had the strangest feeling he had just done something irrevocable to his life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on in this chapter!

 

 

 

Eggsy was many things.

He was a highly skilled agent who had not only learned the aspects of field work and how to turn every situation to his advantage; but he also had a respectable knowledge regarding anything technological and had an envious talent for making explosives with almost no supplies. He was the accumulation of all the skills his vastly talented family acquired and he turned them expertly to suit his purposes. In all he was an agent that any organization would have been proud to claim as one of their own.

He was however…terrible at keeping secrets from his family.

 

Q was the one who noticed it first. He supposed he should inform Eggsy that he would have remained oblivious a bit longer had he not tried to come up with outrageous cover stories for why he was leaving suddenly. For example instead of insisting he had left his cap at the park and needed to recover it immediately he could have settled for simply saying he was going out and Q would have been none the wiser.

As it was Q was currently watching as Eggsy met a vaguely familiar form in the park and they walked together outside of the video range. Q absently marked the camera and decided to check in a few more times. Eggsy was a young man after all perhaps he wanted to keep a few secrets from his terribly invasive family. It was a feeling Q could relate to.  Still he pushed the small trace of guilt aside and made sure to check in a bit more often.

He watched as Eggsy met the person a few more times. At one point Q was able to get a clear enough recording of his face that he was able to run a facial recognition programme on it. When the results came in Q was curious and a bit unsettled. Why was the Kingsman Quartermaster meeting with Eggsy?

 

Merlin was working late in his labs as he tried to put the finishing touches on a new pair of glasses. He wanted them to be ready for Lancelot’s mission in the Andes. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission and a field test of new equipment was unlikely to be troublesome. He hoped the new features were a success, the current glasses worked just fine but he was always seeking ways to make them better. If it took him fifteen hours to make one change that saved an agents life it was worth it.

He almost missed a notification popping up on his computer. The small _ding_ took a few moments to register. He turned to face his main screen curiously. There should be no messages coming through unless it was rated as an emergency (a feature he was forced to invent as Chester had a tiresome habit of labeling anything from his office as High Importance).

It was a message and he recognized it as coming from his anonymous friend. He had not heard of him since he discovered Eggsy’s identity. It would be interesting to see what he was after.

_What is Kingsman’s interest in Gary Unwin?_

Merlin didn’t respond at first. How had he known they were meeting? Where they being watched? It was highly doubtful that Eggsy had told anyone. He knew the risk they were taking should their liaisons be discovered. Harry was the only one from Kingsman who knew and that was simply because he was taking part in the training as well.

He didn’t think that this mysterious messenger was a threat. Yet there was nothing to indicate that they were a friend as well. He hesitated to respond to the message should it open his servers to a cyber attack.

_If I had wanted to damage your system I would have already done so. Why is the Kingsman agency interested in Gary Unwin?_

They had a fair point there. As much as Merlin hated to admit it his friend was very talented and if they had wanted to damage his network he had little doubt they would have already done so.

_The Kingsman agency is not involved nor interested in Gary._

_Then why are you meeting with him?_

The message had come swiftly meaning the sender expected Merlin to deny it. Interesting.

_It’s not the agency that’s interested in him. I am only settling a debt._

This time there was a small pause before the new message appeared.

_What is the nature of the settlement?_

Merlin smiled. So they had been able to see they were meeting but had been unable to view the trainings. At least the security for that area was secure.

_I’m afraid I cannot share that information. It would be detrimental to both of us should our interactions be discovered. The basis of our meetings are not business but personal in nature. Neither agency is at risk._

When the silence stretched on for several minutes Merlin thought perhaps his friend was done for the evening. Instead one final message appeared.

_Personal? I don’t suppose it relates to his family at all? Thank you Merlin you’ve been most helpful._

Merlin didn’t respond and he received no further messages. He wondered who his friend was and why they were so interested in Eggsy. Perhaps he should warn the lad to guard himself carefully.

 

“You’re getting attached.”  Harry said casually one morning as he took a bite of his toast and flipped through the morning paper.

Merlin had little patience for tea in the morning and instead needed coffee to get his system suitably started for the day. He was looking at his tablet flipping through the videos he had of their time training together. Eggsy was a quick and very determined learner. He was already excelling at the moves Merlin had taught him and just from a few quick looks at their gadgets he had already come up with some rather ingenious ideas of his own.

Looking up and resolutely putting down the screen Merlin frowned “No I’m not. I’m just seeing how much longer we’ll need to keep this arrangement. When I told Eggsy the messages I received he didn’t seem alarmed but almost as though he recognized who it might be. This agreement is too precarious to work out much longer.”

It was a shame of course. Eggsy was already a polished agent so there was not much more Kingsman could teach him. He enjoyed the lad’s sharp wit and clever banter. Even when he was bruised and out of breath he didn’t waver for even a moment.

Harry gave a hum of disbelief “So you say.”

Merlin dug into his sausage with a little more force than necessary “I’m not playing this game with ye Harry. The lad’s already got lovers of his own. Some foppish American and a Russian expatriate I believe.”

Harry looked at him over the paper “Do you honestly expect me to believe that we could not out do them if we put our minds to it? I’m not blind the boy is fantastic to look at.”

This was not something they did often but it was not new to them. They were both rather controlling and aggressive characters and while their relationship was a happy and successful one there were times when having a buffer between them was rather helpful. They didn’t use the third partner as only a bedmate either. They had no time or patience to waste on someone who could only serve one function. The difficulty always lay in keeping that partner secure in their relationship when both he and Harry had to disappear for long periods of time with little communication.

Before he could stop himself his traitorous mind supplied _but Eggsy would understand_.

Harry was right too, Eggsy was a very handsome young man and not only that he had the intelligence to keep up with Merlin and the feisty spirit that Harry enjoyed. He shifted uncomfortably it was almost a little too perfect if he was honest with himself.

Harry seemed pleased that Merlin had reached the same conclusion he had himself reached several weeks ago when this whole thing started “Very good. I suppose we’ll have to let our interest in him be known and then we can go finding out how important this other relationship is to him.”

Later that day when Merlin was training Eggsy he let him know he would be unavailable for the next few days “Lancelot has a reconnaissance mission and while it may be nothing we suspect there could be a serious threat growing there.”

Eggsy had grown rather attached to their Lancelot. They had a few run ins here and there and there was always a friendly spirited edge to their interactions. He liked the other agent immensely and wished relations between the agencies weren’t competitive so that they might work injunction more frequently. “Does he need back up?”

Merlin was not oblivious to the fondness between the two and though he had never met Eggsy Percival approved of the overall affect he had on Lancelot. “No he’ll be doing recon only there’s no reason for him to become involved.”

Eggsy nodded and smiled “Well then let me know when you’re free another afternoon.”

This was what he and Harry had discussed “Actually lad I think we both know that your training is more than complete. I…that is Harry and I were rather hoping our next meeting might be over a meal.”

Eggsy seemed surprised but smiled “Yeah I suppose I can’t take advantage of you forever. The training’s been aces Alec’s all sorts of jealous o’ my new moves.” He winked “Dinner sounds great guv.”

Tension Merlin hadn’t been aware he had been holding suddenly released and he smiled “Then we’ll be in touch.”

Eggsy gave a wave and hurried off towards the motorcycle he usually used to get around. Harry had been disapproving but vaguely impressed when he learned that was the boy’s chosen mode of transportation. Merlin watched him go and before he turned to leave received a text from Harry that was a cheeky face winking at him. The bastard had been watching the whole time.

 

The recon mission was rather boring. Merlin had to put up with listening to Lancelot mourn the lack of action for several hours. The glasses worked well and they idly discussed improvements that could be made but Lancelot agreed they were a success.

Then Lancelot ignored Merlin’s orders to wait for back up and executed a solo rescue mission that was not successful.

As expected the Kingsman mourned the early passing of a knight. Percival was cold and remote as he processed that his partner of ten years was now deceased and the body could not be retrieved. They had gone to collect his remains but found the entire cabin and everything inside of it engulfed in flames.

As expected Merlin spent hours torturing himself over the mission footage trying to find out what he missed. Then he felt cool rage when their kidnap ‘victim’ showed up for work at the college with no sign of injury or indeed any outward signs of distress.

As expected when all available information had been gathered Merlin gave it to Harry. He was to go in for a quick interrogation with Professor Arnold and find out exactly why their colleague had died trying to save him.

What was _unexpected_ was Eggsy lifting the information he had collected directly from his server and going to interview Professor Arnold himself. Merlin wasn’t sure how he did it but somehow Eggsy had found out about Lancelot’s passing before he could tell him himself.

What was _also_ unexpected was during that interview Professor Arnold’s head exploded and the blast impact was enough to put Eggsy in a coma.

To say MI6 was not pleased would be putting it very _very_ mildly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

 

 

 

Eggsy woke up slowly and with one hell of a pounding headache.

The lights blinded him so he closed his eyes and tried to think back to how he ended up here. It must be serious if he’s not at the flat with John hovering over him. James and Quinn know how he feels about hospitals. Not that this seemed to be an ordinary hospital either.

He remembered hacking Merlin’s mainframe for fun. It was strange there was already a very small tunnel to it and Eggsy had sealed it up when he left. He wondered if Merlin had known or if it was there for some sort of purpose but it was too cleverly hidden for him to think that was so. He wanted to see how the new glasses specs were doing since he’d had a small hand in developing them. Q would be cross if he ever found out he helped another agency with their tech; but he didn’t often get to help make something. Usually in Q Branch someone else had already thought of it or Q came up with a better idea because of it. He was smart he knew that, but he wasn’t Q or Sherlock smart.

He’d been reading the file when he found out about Lancelot. He had stared at the computer as the feed played for him and it felt like his entire world went numb when he saw that his friend had been sliced in half. Sliced in bloody half! What the fuck was wrong with these people? Lancelot hadn’t deserved that.

Then to find out the bloke he had gone in to rescue in the first place was at his job teaching right as rain as though nothing had happened? It was more than Eggsy could stand. He wanted to talk to this Professor Arnold himself and find out how he could be so cheerful when a good man had died trying to save him.

He’d seen the video. The Professor wasn’t there willingly; he was tied nice and all but he had still been tied. Then the feed had been destroyed with the glasses and he was left to guess at what happened next.

When he’d tried pressing the Prof his face had gone panicked and his neck had started turning a funny color. Then there was the blinding sound of an explosion and…now he was here.

He tried opening his eyes again and this time there was a form by the bed. “Wh’re am I?” His throat was parched and a straw was placed in his mouth. He took a careful sip and was relieved it was cold water. The form was clearing up and it was Q staring down at him with lines of concern etched into his face.

“You gave us quite a scare Eggsy.” He said softly as he put down the cup and soothed a hand over the blankets. Now that Eggsy thought of it, the bed was comfortable and the blankets weren’t scratchy like a typical hospital. This certainly wasn’t MI6 medical either or he would have been swarmed with doctors right now.

His question still wasn’t answered and Q gave a small quirk of a smile “You’re currently in Kingsman medical. A lot has gone on since you’re little stunt.”

Q was able to tell him most of it before the morphine kicked in and he fell back into the peaceful darkness.

 

M was not a lady of small importance.

She ran one of the most elite agencies in the world with an iron first and commanded respect from all who worked for her. When she had been younger she had fought tooth and nail to get older men to see past her gender to respect her and now she was older every once in awhile she had to put a young buck in his place.

Chester King was one of those men who set her teeth on edge and her hackles rise. Not that she let it show of course. She had long ago learned to polish her expression and only reveal her emotions when it was far too late for the sod that pissed her off to do anything about it.

“Lovely to meet you Ms. Mansfield.” He sat at the head of the table and sipped politely from his teacup.

A cup had been poured for her as well and though she had gone through the motions of doctoring it she had yet to take a single sip. “I’m sure ‘lovely’ isn’t the word you’re looking for. ‘Annoying’ or ‘irritating’ perhaps but not ‘lovely’.”

He grimaced obviously displeased at being called out and he gave her an almost chiding look. She took an unnoticeable breath and reminded herself that good things came to those who waited. Or more importantly those who had information those annoying them didn’t. “It seems we won’t be having pleasantries then. Very well let’s discuss your agent who interfered with a Kingsman mission.”

M arched a cool brow “Is that what we’re discussing? I don’t believe that Kingsman has any authority that can be insulted when an _official_ organization such as MI6 becomes involved.”

Again Chester took a sip of his tea and he watched M with cold eyes. Olivia was well used to men like him. Men who had been  born into a life of prominence that had lent a certain advantage to getting positions of power and then believing they had the _right_ to it. She would enjoy knocking him down a peg or two. Or six feet.

“Be that as it may we both know that Kingsman has certain members and sponsors who can make life for MI6 very difficult. Difficult enough perhaps to warrant someone new placed in charge.”

This time she openly scoffed “Don’t waste my time with idle threats _Arthur_. At least do me the courtesy of that. But yes I am here to discuss my agent. I would like to discuss why _my_ agent was injured while trying to avenge one of _your_ knights. One of your knights who appears to have died for no good reason; considering the fact that you’re in alliance with the man who killed him.”

Now she took a sip of her tea and waited.

Chester’s reaction was clear on his face. Stupid man didn’t even know how to properly guard his emotions. “I have no dealings with Richmond Valentine.”

M cleared her throat as she set aside her tea “Now that’s a very interesting thing to say. You see my Quartermaster was _very upset_ to find out that his adopted son had been injured. There was nothing for him to do of course while 0013 was in a coma and so he had to pass the time somehow. Therefore he started digging. He’s a very clever and talented man so it didn’t take much information for him to get started. First into Professor Arnold, than into Richmond Valentine…and then very interestingly it led him to find _you_. “

Casually she set her small walther on the table aimed directly for Chester’s heart “Now I do hate to do this but you’ve left me no choice. You’ve betrayed Kingsman and everything it stands for. Not to mention England herself and the world.” She gave a cold smile “As the Professor proved it’s useless trying to get any information out of you and it’s doubtful we can remove the device planted behind your ear without detonating it. Consequently only one solution remains. My agent’s aren’t the only ones with a license to kill.”

Then she fired a single shot before he could reply.  She finished her tea in peace even as her mind raced on how they were going to stop Valentine in time.

 

The next time Eggsy woke there was some sort of shouting match going on. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Q trying to hold back a very furious Alec and James who were shouting at…Illya and Napoleon? What were they doing here? How had they even _found_ here?”

Illya and Alec were exchanging furious Russian while Napoleon was smirking at James which only caused to wind him up more. Q looked exasperated and irritated at the same time but he was the only one to notice that Eggsy was awake. “Hello darling. This is a fine mess you’ve found for us.”

Realizing he was awake the shouting abated and for the first time Eggsy realized that Harry and Merlin had been in the room as well. It made sense of course considering they were in Kingsman’s headquarters and they looked endearingly awkward as they tried to establish some professionalism.

That’s when they told him about Professor Arnold, Richmond Valentine, Arthur’s betrayal, and the very limited amount of time they had to stop him from killing a large mass of people.

Kingsman would have to officially lead the charge since they were smaller and not connected to any government. Fortunately Arthur was the only one Valentine had turned to his side. MI6 was too vast to efficiently check everyone and there was not telling who in the government might be in his pocket and high enough to stop them. Mycroft was already working on that angle but it would take time and delicacy they weren’t entirely sure they would have.

‘ _Hell’_ he thought ‘ _I shoulda stayed asleep this is goin to be nuts._ ’ He was already looking forward to it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! We get to see a little into Mycoft's past!

 

 

 

Mycroft had…mixed feelings when he heard that Chester King was dead. He could not fault M, she was well within her rights and he would be lying if he said he would not have done the exact same thing. Or rather perhaps that was the source of his discontent. He had wanted to kill Chester King for a very long time and had simply been waiting for a better suited individual to arrive to fill the Arthur position. He thought perhaps the agent Galahad would be a good prospect though he noticed the man had a temper he did have a long standing partner who was well equipped to handle him and who also held rank in the organization.

Well…perhaps it was more than that. Perhaps there had been more holding him back from simply killing Chester and being done with it.

After all he had been a young man once too.

_“It has come down to you and Alistair Pennysworth to be the next Percival. I have seen you more than fulfill your potential and I have no doubt you will make me proud.” Chester sat in a neighboring armchair by the fire as he taught a young Mycroft Holmes how to properly taste a brandy._

_Mycroft listened solemnly to his mentor’s every word. Chester’s possible offer had interested him at the start only because it was such an unusual sort of thing. A gentleman spy really? Yet as he passed test after test, after more recruits failed, after his skills became deadly polished he realized he really wanted this. His younger brother had become distant, his parents often turned to him to find solutions; but this could be something just for **him**. _

_He petted Redbeard who dozed beside him and smiled “I think we’re more than up to the challenge.” Chester had told him this was the first year they had introduced the dogs as part of the recruitment. He said it had something to do with moral boosting scores and Mycroft could quite agree. Redbeard had been a good companion to him and he knew Sherlock would love him._

_Something passed over his mentor’s face but he wasn’t sure what it was. He sipped some more brandy and contented himself that he could explore it more in the morning with a clear head. Chester was always easy to read after all, the man couldn’t hide his emotions in the slightest._

_Twelve hours later brought him a strange sense of déjà vu he was once again seated in front of a fire with Chester smiling at him with every confidence as he ordered him to shoot his dog._

_Mycroft felt a chill down to his bones as the Irish Setter stared at him calmly. He gathered his strength as he looked again to Chester. He was intelligent enough to realize that everything Kingsman had asked him to do up to this point had a purpose. He had to trust that this was the case as well. He thought about the train tracks, the flooded training room, the illusion that it was life or death with safety measures in place. There was no reason to doubt that it would be the same for the dogs as well._

_He pulled the trigger._

_Redbeard gave a start and then collapsed._

_Mycroft felt numb as Chester patted him on the shoulder “Good show lad.”_

_He went over to Redbeard and hummed as he touched the dog’s neck “Merlin.” He called calmly._

_An older man with a well trimmed beard came in followed by a young assistant. “Well that’s a pity…perhaps the distance was off? Should have only startled the beast at most.”_

_Mycroft watched on with some vague sense of detachment as he realized that they never intended for Redbeard to die just as he thought. And yet he had._

_Merlin gave a few soft words of condolences, the somber stare from his assistant meant more. There was something in the way the other young man was looking at the dog that spoke of a quiet anger. Mycroft couldn’t pay any attention to that now as he felt Chester’s arm on his shoulder._

_“I’m terribly sorry about that lad. It never should have happened. But as they say ‘Caring isn’t an advantage’. Welcome to Kingsman.”_

_Mycroft was not the sort to get angry. Yet looking down at his dog, his companion, his **friend** he felt anger flood him and he pulled away with a harsh movement. “I won’t be joining Kingsman. Not now, not ever. I want nothing to do with you!” _

_He stormed out that day swearing he would get his revenge._

_Later he received a missive from an unknown sender:_

**_I told them the distance was too close they wouldn’t listen to me because of my background. You’re not the only one who wants Kingsman to change._ **

_That was how Mycroft decided to include Kingsman in his plans for the future._

Now Chester King was dead.

Well…There was the matter of Valentine to settle. He would sort out his feelings later.

 

 

 Harry and Merlin found it was significantly more awkward to let their interest in Eggsy be known when he was surrounded not only by both adopted fathers but by his current love interests as well.

Especially considering the fact that everyone else seemed to be aware of their growing interest in him except the young man in question himself.

Terribly. _Terribly_. Awkward.

They were only spared by some saving grace because it appeared that James and Alec had been unaware of his dalliances while Q had kept the knowledge to himself. It also did not help that James and Napoleon seemed to have some sort of feud behind them and Alec and Illya were shouting too much in Russian for anyone to understand but what small snatches Harry was able to quickly translate told him they had their own disagreements.

Charming.

 

The fighting was kept to a minimum after Eggsy woke up and a few days later he was cleared by the medical staff to return home. Harry and Merlin were still outsiders and there was no possible way for them to offer assistance without it looking odd. James and Q had talked quietly about their flat and whether or not Q’s brother and his boyfriend would be able to check on Eggsy sufficiently.

Then there was Napoleon and Illya.

“Why doesn’t he stay with us in our hotel? We are staying at the Mondrian London which is quite wonderful. I’m sure he would be able to get plenty of dutiful attention from us.” Napoleon smiled charmingly as he gave Eggsy a wink.

James looked fit to explode and Q placed a calming hand on him “As gracious as that would be he needs _rest_.”

Eggsy sighed from his place on the bed “I’m sorry Napoleon they’re right. I want to get back into this and I won’t be able to do that if I’m showin’ you how far backwards I can bend.”

James made a pained choking noise and Harry viciously tried to repress the image that sprang to mind.

Merlin however was far less fortunate since he had been training with Eggsy and he knew _exactly_ how far backward he could bend. It was impressive to say the least. He looked down at his pad and wondered how soon they would be able to get the boy alone.

He felt eyes watching him and looked up to see Illya staring at him with dark intensity with his arms crossed. His expression was one of irritation but Merlin hadn’t yet decided if that was because that was how he was feeling or if that was just how his face naturally fell.

“Excuse me gentlemen. Kingsman still has the issue of an empty Lancelot position and I need to oversee the recruits.” Merlin gave a nod to Eggsy as he left swiftly. While it was partially true he needed to make sure the prospects hadn’t killed themselves yet he couldn’t stand the tension in the room a moment longer.

As he walked down the hall he heard approaching footsteps and saw a familiar form walk past him.  Mycroft had grown older since he had last seen him. Though he supposed they all had. He had only been an assistant at the time and now Percival’s husband was dead and Kingsman had once again found its way into Mycroft Homles’ life.

They said nothing as they passed but nonetheless an understanding had taken place. Now wasn’t the time to think about Kingsman’s past, but rather the future and what do with Richmond Valentine.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I'm so sorry for the wait I kept debating on this chapter and decided to just go ahead and post it. The next one I'm already working on is very exciting I'll update faster! Thank you!

 

 

 

“Exactly how many covert lovers do you _have_?!” James sounded like he was going to have a coronary and Alec’s face was twisted as he tried to repress the thought of the little boy he helped raise and train having acrobatic sex with apparently more people than he wanted to count.

Q wished he had a chance to talk to the two gentlemen before the truth came out; and that he had a fresh cup of tea. Kingsman knew how to brew their tea properly and he was determined to recruit whoever was responsible to MI6. “Really James, are you really one to talk? Where do you think he learned all his moves _from_?”

While they were able to hide the cause of Eggsy’s injuries it was not as though they could pretend he was not recovering from explosive impact and a coma. Since he had woken up his phone had dinged several times and shortly after he responded he started getting flowers, chocolates, watches and colognes from MI5, the BAU, FBI and Interpol.  Not in any official capacity of course; no they were signed with first names and nothing more. The only reason they knew of the connection was because Q had dug into the credit cards that purchased them.

Rather than being jealous Illya and Napoleon seemed impressed. Much to James and Alec’s distain they had decided to remain in London and provide what assistance they could. Napoleon opened one box that contained a watch and gave a low whistle “Very nice. It seems all of your lovers share your excellent taste.” He gave a wink to Eggsy merely as an excuse to watch James’ clenched fists.

“Keep it; none of this is really my style. Sweet of them to send it though.” He seemed disinterested in most of the gifts, sharing the chocolates with any who came to visit and eventually sending the flowers to be dumped. He looked up and saw that James was still waiting for an answer “Oh come on! It’s just a good way to relieve stress is all. Q’s right like you’re one to talk!” His shoulders hunched defensively and it had not gone unnoticed that all of the senders had been men.

Napoleon put the watch on his wrist and admired it before Illya started pulling him out. “We will see what we can find.” The Russian and been quiet and attentive to Eggsy and he sensed that now he needed some time to talk with his family.

Napoleon seemed confused but he followed his lover anyway “We’ll see you shortly Eggsy. Remember we have reservations tonight!”

 

 

The door to the flat shut behind them and Q’s mechanic locks clicked into place. Eggsy tried to sink further into the sofa as though that might spare him an incredibly embarrassing talk. At least the cats were siding with him as Secret nuzzled his cheek and sat protectively on his lap. Grace apparently was content to observe from the window.

James opened his mouth to speak but saw the dark look that Q was giving him. He had no desire to turn this into a fight and took a breath before he tried again “I’m not saying you are wrong to explore Eggsy. I only wish we had been more aware…perhaps we could have met a few of these gentlemen?”

At this Alec made a snorting noise “I highly doubt that would have gone over very well.” As Q’s look turned to him he suddenly found sharpening his knives required all of his attention.

Eggsy sighed and leaned his head back against the cushions “It wasn’t like that. Just some good fun is all. Napoleon and Illya are the only ones that ever take me out and do anything. But that’s it. We’re not in a relationship or anything. We already talked about it. Just a good time.” He stroked Secret and her purrs rumbled pleasantly through his chest.

Q hated to see Eggsy upset “They were only worried that there was a large part of your life they were unaware of. Give James and Alec some time I’m sure they’ll adjust accordingly.” He turned back to his tablet. He thought he might have found the location of Valentine’s base and sent the information to Merlin. He had to admit the man was very talented and his inventions were impressive. He eyed James’ suit and wondered if perhaps they could use some of the bulletproof technology Kingsman had developed.

Alec pointed the knife he was sharpening at Q “So you knew about it all along and didn’t tell us?” His expression was bland but Q could tell he was hurt. Secrets bothered Alec and Q wished that this hadn’t come out the way it did.

“Yes. I knew about his dalliances and Kingsman but there was nothing to indicate anything of concern. I thought perhaps it would be best to give Eggsy his privacy and not let you two brutes interfere more than you already have.” His tone was controlled and careful. “I had not realized that James already warned off Kingsman.”

That was what bothered James. The fact that he had talked to one of them and they had continued to pursue Eggsy. It made his trigger finger itch and he wondered if perhaps after they were finished with the saving the world bit if they could have some _friendly_ sparing. “I thought we had a gentleman’s agreement. It seems I was mistaken.”

At this Eggsy stood up much to Secret’s displeasure as she gave a huffed mew and stalked off to the window where Grace was sleeping and cuddled up next to her. “ _I_ went after _them_. Harry had talked about a debt owed to me because of my dad and I…I just wanted to be able to protect you guys better.” The last part was said softly. “Q got kidnapped right here at home. I just…I just didn’t want to lose you.”

His words deflated James and Alec looked at him understandingly. The ghosts of Eggsy’s past arose at odd times and it had gotten better as he had grown older but there were still moments where the fear of losing his family was all consuming. Considering the line of work they were in it was understandable that he would have concerns.

Q set down his tablet after he got confirmation form Merlin that they would send out a discreet drone to investigate the mountains. He slowly approached Eggsy and gave him a moment before drawing him into a hug. “Darling I know you worry for us. Just as we worry for you. That’s what makes us a family. Our business means we have no guarantees for tomorrow or even today for that matter, but that doesn’t mean we are unprepared.” He pressed a soft kiss to Eggsy’s brow. “What James and Alec are trying and _failing_ to express properly is the same fear that you have. That someday something might happen that takes you away from us.”

Alec came in and wrapped his arms around both of them smiling “Not that we’d let that happen of course. We’d burn them to the ground.” He didn’t like to admit it but he still remembered when Eggsy was kidnapped. He’d never taken such pleasure in killing before but he knew that he would do it again.

The three of them looked at James who despite himself was smiling “Q’s right we were…worried.” They waited for him to join in the embrace and he snorted as he went into the kitchen to get a tumbler of brandy “This is a good suit I won’t let you heathens wrinkle it.”

Eggsy smiled and pulled away to start on his physical therapy. John was a nightmare if he thought someone was skimping on their recovery. His family was okay, and they were going to bring down Valentine and save the world.  Then he’d figure out the rest of this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the next one should be out in a week or so!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Sorry for the lateness but I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Eggsy wouldn’t consider himself a slut really. He’d been called that before sure but he just thought of it as he liked having a good time. When Napoleon and Illya had popped his cherry in such a fantastic way he finally knew what he was missing out on. After the explosion and recovering with his guardian’s looming over him and Napoleon and Illya riling them up; not to mention his ‘sordid’ activities being revealed…he needed some time to cut loose.

He waited until everyone was a sleep and snuck out of the flat. He didn’t plan on going far, there was a good club a few blocks away and he knew his way around there well enough that he was certain he could find a friend to help him relieve some stress.

Q and Merlin had made some long strides towards discovering how far Valentine’s reach extended. So far no one from MI6 was coming up on their radar and as much as James loathed it Eggsy’s connections were helping them sort through several other important agencies.

But for now there was no work to be done. The night was young and there would be more to do tomorrow. Eggsy put on his favorite jeans, a simple white v-neck and a black jacket. He could hear the music pulsing as soon as he walked in and he felt as though a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. The music was good, drinks were flowing and there were several eyes looking his way. Tonight was just what he needed.

 

Merlin’s computer beeped a small alarm and he turned to see activity coming from Eggsy’s flat. He had it watched as a precaution. They weren’t sure what resources Valentine might have and so he had placed everyone in their little rogue outfit under observation. Even Illya and Napoleon as much as it made him grit his teeth.

A small part of him was thankful for that insight. It seemed it was true that while there was certainly fondness between them and Eggsy that the real relationship existed between Napoleon and Illya. Several times he saw them alone exchanging tender touches and whispering soft words. They loved each other that much he could tell. He could also tell that while they enjoyed and respected Eggsy that there was a certain…understanding that existed in that relationship.

Harry was pleased regarding that to say the least. Merlin hid his hope privately. While he would enjoy getting to know Eggsy in an expanded capacity he understood that he was a young man who actively sought the company of others. ( _Many_ others his cruel mind supplied.) Yet all it did was make Harry hopeful and Merlin as ever simply tried to hang on for the ride.

He watched as Eggsy disappeared down the street and his programme suggested he was heading to a well known club. He hesitated before touching the side of his glasses and sending the information on to Harry. If he was so sure he could capture Eggsy’s attention now was the time to prove it. There were no pressing missions currently ongoing and Merlin poured himself another cup of tea and settled in to wait and watch.

 

Eggsy closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensation of hands on his body. He didn’t know who was touching him and he didn’t care. He was a few minutes away from cutting this dance short and taking them to the back alley for a happy ending anyways.

He felt the heat of a new stare on him and blinked his eyes open until he saw a familiar form cutting across the floor in a Savile row suit. For a moment his heat sped up, had something happened? Why was Harry here? Then he effortlessly cut into the dance and the faceless partner disappeared as Eggsy was pulled against him. “I thought you might care for a different sort of enticement this evening.”

The words were murmured against is ear and the scent of Harry’s expensive cologne filled his senses. He eyed the glasses that Harry was wearing and remembered a few of his technology driven talks with Merlin. “Is Merlin watchin’?”

While this was most certainly not the venue that Harry would have chosen to begin their seduction he had to agree that all the noise did lend them a bit of unexpected privacy. “Indeed…”

Eggsy’s smile was inviting as he pulled Harry along to the back. With those other blokes he liked dancing with them first to know what kind of fuck to expect out of them later. With Harry he already knew it was going to be mind blowing. “You guys decided you want a piece of rough tonight?”

They were alone in the darkness and the night air was refreshing on Eggsy’s flushed cheeks. His world spun for a moment when Harry in one motion pressed him back against the wall and caged him in with raw strength. He leaned in until he was whispering directly against is lips “I wouldn’t call you ‘ _rough’_ but you can rest assured that Merlin and I most definitely want a piece of you.”

With that Harry stole a kiss and he was absolutely filthy as he pressed Eggsy hard against the wall and let himself slowly taste every inch of the boy’s incredibly mouth.

Eggsy’s moans are soft and muted but through the microphones Merlin is able to hear every sigh and hitched breath and he cups himself through his pants and groans. He would give anything to be there right now at this precise moment. He instead must settle for enjoying the generous view that Harry can provide him and the knowing glances that Eggsy gives the glasses.

They don’t go too far that night. There is still much to do but Harry is pleased he’s diverted Eggsy’s attention for the time being and Merlin is more than ready for his turn at him. The world is always at peril and right now is no different, still if there is one thing that being in this business has taught him it is to take advantage of every good thing thrown his way.

You’ll never know when it’s all about to go tits up.

 

Every day Greg Lestrade wondered what he had done to deserve Sherlock Holmes in his life.

He was a good man, he worked hard as a detective, he put bad people away. So he hadn’t been the best husband, so he wasn’t as smart as some people, he was content with his lot in life and only wanted to do a good job.

If there was one thing he was certain about it was that Sherlock Holmes was going to put him in a grave one day.

“Why are you asking me to look into Richmond Valentine? I’m a homicide detective Sherlock! I’ve got no business issuing warrants for private individuals who are alive and well and have no connection to murder.” He huffed “Why not ask your brother? As soon as I start digging into this he’ll be calling me up.”

Sherlock smiled “There is a specific reason I want you to do this. I have access to resources far beyond Scotland Yard’s; I was only doing you the courtesy of alerting you that he is in fact directly responsible for the murder of one Professor Arnold. Mycroft will only be involved so far as to get you the warrant. ”

He’d seen the news and he also knew that there was somebody else out there cleaning up that particular mess. He sighed and threw down the papers Sherlock had given him onto his desk. “What’s the point then in all of this? Why get me involved?”

For once the condescending expression left Sherlock’s face and absolute seriousness shifted into its place “Because I trust you absolutely and the only way I can help my family is by giving them time. Time that your investigation will give them.”

Greg stared for a moment before he picked up the phone “Alright fine, let’s do this then.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting patiently!!! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but the next chapter WILL be the last one and we will finally see some Merhartwin action!

 

 

 

It seemed as though all at once V Day was upon them.

Q intercepted a signal going to the late Arthur’s phone that was giving a countdown. There was very little they needed to guess what that countdown meant.

Kingsman was able to organize a jet and James was being sent in as Arthur’s stand in. There was enough time to outfit him with a suit and he nearly refused the glasses until Q expressed the importance of having a visual inside the situation. He wasn’t much for it but there was very little he could do faced with not only a determined Quartermaster but also Kingsman’s Merlin.

Eggsy would be going in as his valet; Q would be his handler while Merlin guided James. Harry would be acting as his pilot and back up and Alec was running a support mission with one of Kingsman’s newest recruits Roxanne Morton who had taken the late Lancelot’s title.  Her task was to take down the satellite causing the signal and break the word wide wave.

Illya and Napoleon were running the intel they had gathered through their respective organizations.  The possibility of the information running into Valentine’s supporters was incredibly high forcing them to leave England and deliver the news in person. So far the only way they had discovered to verify if a person was with Valentine or not was to see if there was a physical scar beneath their ear.

Of course they managed to take the time to say goodbye to Eggsy properly.

He had already been outfitted for his mission. He wore a simpler suit that a gentleman’s gentleman would wear and glasses while James wore the contacts Merlin had developed (a compromise of sorts struck between the two men)

Eggsy groaned as Illya pushed him into Napoleon and left heavy kisses along his neck “We will miss you _малютка._ ”

A tender bite from Napoleon was given to his neck as Illya’s hands worked against his crotch. There was no time for a more thorough send off but the Russian was efficient when he wanted to be.

Napoleon hummed in agreement and gently turned Eggsy’s chin to steal a quick kiss “If you’re ever wanting for company you need only call.” He grinned as he winked into the glasses “Though I’m sure you won’t be alone for very long.”

Eggsy thought to ask him what he meant by that when Illya took him into his mouth and proceeded to obliterate any thought process he might have been constructing. God he was going to miss Illya’s _mouth_.

In the end they gave him a few more tender kisses and a quick clean up before heading off to catch their plane. The information they had would be invaluable in savings lives and they sensed that it was time for Eggsy to settle down.

Though of course they would remain in touch. After all Eggsy was dying to know what sort of run ins Alec and Illya had exchanged. Alec refused to speak on the matter and Illya always seemed incredibly smug when asked about the subject.

 

Merlin had sat very still in his chair and watched as Eggsy said goodbye to his lovers. When Napoleon _winked_ into the glasses he knew the technology hadn’t been forgotten. He saw the warning in the dandy’s eyes too. If he and Harry failed to make their move Napoleon and Illya were more than willing to make the arrangement permanent.

Not bloody likely.

They watched as Eggsy bared his neck for them and they watched as bruises and love bites colored his skin.

They also watched as he left marks of his own. As his nails scraped down Illya’s shirt and as his hands greedily pulled on Napoleon’s perfect hair. His kisses were vicious and needy and perfect.

Harry kissed the side of Merlin’s ear and sighed “Soon…” He licked the shell and Merlin reclined into his seat. True. Soon was not soon enough but at the very least Eggsy would be theirs.

Barring an international incident due to a megalomaniac of course.

 

It turned out that they were given a small amount of time as the countdown was delayed. It seemed that Valentine was under investigation for Professor Arnold’s murder and though his expensive lawyers quickly bought him out it gave them enough time to get into the compound with a little less scrutiny than if he were there.

 

Q watched as Eggsy and James were led to a large party room. He knew that Merlin saw as well as he did the number of well armed guards. If they were going to leave against Valentine’s will than it was going to be with one hell of a fight.

He had told his team he was working on a delicate device and his door was secured against all entry besides M. He gave a passing thought of relief that even if they did fail MI6 would not be affected by Valentine’s chip. He himself had secretly installed cell blockers all over the building. No one had come asking about it or complained as all personal cell phones were banned from being on MI6 property. It was rather ingenious if he said so himself.

He supposed that Valentine must have done something similar at his own compound. A failsafe of course though the phones were also taken at the door. An understandable precaution. Still they were nothing that his tech couldn’t pick up and work though in a pinch.

He was scanning the faces of the guests in attendance when one facial scan came up with a warning light on his monitor. He frowned and clicked on it to investigate further when his heart froze in his chest. His mind nearly blanked for a moment in terror.

For there standing and casually sipping champagne was _Mycroft_.

He took a breath to steady himself and steered Eggsy and James away from him. He knew well enough how the sensors worked, if they confronted him they could very well cause his head to explode. Meanwhile he sent a message through the cell blockers to his brother’s phone with a simple but serious question.

_What the HELL are you doing?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be the last one!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support this story has received! I'm really glad that you liked it so much! I hope you like the ending!

 

 

 

Mycroft felt the vibration in his pocket and he could hazard a guess to who had messaged him. No doubt Quinn was beside himself in anger. Still he thought that his youngest brother might at least suspect. Sherlock of course had figured it out weeks ago but there was so much going on in MI6 he supposed he should not fault their youngest.

It had been a calculated risk on his part. When Valentine approached him he knew that he was expected to give his answer with little time to deliberate. He decided he should not count on being ‘worthy’ enough to stow away during the massacre and at the very least he would be given information that would put him in the heart of the operation. Of course there was the unfortunate side effect of there being an explosive device implanted on his temple but he was ignoring that. He had a plan for that too it would be messy and painful but should it become necessary he had steeled himself for what he must do.

For now he could do little more than sip champagne and watch carefully as James and Eggsy made their way through the crowd. They were subtly aiming for the loft where Valentine and his lovely associate were installed and he tipped his head to them for luck.

 

James kept his eyes on Valentine as the countdown clock got ever closer to zero. He knew that Eggsy was right behind him and there was no chance they were suspected. It seemed most of the guests had enjoyed themselves immensely on the champagne to forget what the party was really celebrating. He felt Eggsy press against him in warning and his son whispered “Incoming.” He wasn’t sure what he meant by that but his hand traced against the watch gifted to him by Kingsman just in case.

“Gary boy!” A cheerful voice sounded and an older man possibly in his forties came and embraced Eggsy heartily. “I finally get to see you all dressed up proper.” He gave a charming grin, his hair was dark with just the faintest hint of grey and his eyes were a dark green. He held his hand out to James “Vincent Mackintosh at your service. I’ve only known Gary briefly but I must say I’m quiet relieved to see him in here instead of out there.” He gave a wink “I assume that you are his…?”

James quickly swallowed the revulsion at the implication and his face reflected nothing as he gave his own charming smile “His employer yes. Gary is quiet a necessary person in my life.”

The other man laughed and slapped James hard on the back; he’d obviously been one of those to indulge early on “Yes of course. He’s always so secretive about his work. I would think he could share with me considering I work for the NSA but…” He gave a careless shrug “At the very least you know your secrets are safe with him.”

“Indeed.” James knew that Eggsy was enjoying this and he promised himself to get revenge later. No guardian should ever have to go through this.

The man wandered off and James gave Eggsy a careful side glance “Do I even want to know?”

Eggsy was shameless as ever “I had a very dynamic sexual awakening.” He said with a wink before his expression turned white and grave “James, look at the clock.”

The music started, the clock hit zero, their time had run out.

 

Q’s fingers flew across his board as he tried to jam the signal. Their Kingsman agent Roxy (now titled as Lancelot) had successfully downed one of the satellites but Valentine was already brining another on board.  James and Eggsy had given themselves away when the music had started and now Valentine’s men were focused on them. 

He grimly considered an option he had found and spoke through the comm. “I can switch the signal so that all of those implanted with the jamming device will detonate. Can you alert Mycroft and…ah never mind I see he’s already considered that option.”

Even as he had spoke to James and Eggsy Mycroft had revealed a scalpel hidden on his person and with only a silver platter had started removing the device. Distantly Q wondered how he was not setting it off by removing it but that was a discussion for another time. It would be around the same time they discussed him _recklessly putting his life in danger_.

While James focused on Valentine it seemed Gazelle was determined to cut them both down and Eggsy was her first target. Their fight was brutal and yet surprisingly graceful. James was able to get past her and remove Valentine’s hand from the device. He got one clean shot in and it was over.

Just in time below them Eggsy had dodged an artful slice of Gazelle’s legs before he smiled “Sorry love.” The hidden blade in his shoe was revealed and she slowly crumpled to the ground. Kingsman and MI6 technology was an impressive combination when their efforts were united.

Mission successful.

James rejoined Eggsy on the ground and grinned “Well…Let’s unlock these doors and get everyone out. Hopefully someone else is being sent to deal with all this.

Only slightly out of breath Eggsy gave a small nod and a matching grin.

 

 

When they returned post mission Eggsy’s adrenaline was pumping too hard for him to consider going home and resting as he really ought to. He knew that James was only pretending because with the speed that Alec and Q disappeared with him he could guess that a bed might be involved but he was almost certain there would be no resting of any sort.

Not that he truly wanted to think about that anyways.

That left him a little lost. He gave a wave to Roxy and they spoke briefly. He mentally reminded himself to spar with her later, she seemed like a good sort and he wondered what sorts of tricks he might pick up from her.

But for now the world was a mess, people had died, people had killed other people, political holes were everywhere and sure to keep Mycroft busy well into the next year or two, he’d seen him being patched up by medical and then between one blink and the next he was gone. That was his way and Eggsy was sure they would have dinner sometime. He wouldn’t miss Q telling of My for the world.

His body was still thrumming with energy and his usual way of getting it out was no longer available to him. He sighed and mentally readied himself and his already sore body for a beating at the gym when to figures blocked his path.

Harry and Merlin both looked rather worse for wear. Despite the fact that they were able to stop Valentine there had been an unspeakable amount of deaths in the amount of time he had his hand on the controller. Dark circles were under Merlin’s eyes making his gaze even sharper than usual. Harry simply looked weathered though his hair was in more array than usual.

“Heading to the gym lad?” Merlin’s voice was light even as he gently placed his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and started leading them to the guest suites. No one was going to make it home in the state they were in.

He hadn’t really been looking forward to burning out his energy with weights and treadmills and Eggsy’s sixth sense was telling him a better opportunity was coming his way. He eyed Merlin and Harry and saw that despite their fatigue there was an air of _interest_ around them. “I was…got something else on your mind bruv?”

He was spun and pushed into the wall so fast he had mentally prepared himself for a fight until he saw Merlin’s face was mere inches away from his own and Harry was looming behind him “I’d say…we’ve had something on your mind since you and your ridiculous lovers decided to give us a show…Since the night you let Harry have a taste of you.” Merlin’s growl was enhanced by the fact that his brogue purred around the words.

Eggsy found his body rising to the occasion and smiled as he relaxed against the wall and gave a knowing smirk “And did you like what you saw?”

“Aye.”

 

There would be time later. Harry told himself. Time later for them to make it absolutely clear that while his previous lovers might have been content to watch Eggsy flirt and entertain other gentleman that that would not be the case with them. He and Merlin were far too possessive of bastards to allow such a thing and he was fairly confident that they would leave him too satisfied to have a wandering eye.

For now though there was exploring every inch of that lithely muscled body. There was touching every scar and burn, there was seeing how far he could bend and how much he could take and how hard he could _bite_.

Eggsy was not a passive lover by any means. He scratched and arched and _took_ without coyness or preamble. He knew what he wanted and knew just how to get it. Merlin took him first with his legs up to his ears and his mouth swollen from kisses.

Then Harry took him content to lie back against the down pillows and watch Eggsy’s body work its full glory as he took his pleasure and reveled in the greedy way he rocked his hips.

 

Tomorrow they would have to go out and start cleaning up this mess. Tomorrow they would have to take inventory of all their comrades who had fallen. Tomorrow…Tomorrow…Tomorrow.

 

Tonight was theirs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
